Memory
by viet-asian
Summary: Ichigo finds out that Rukia is his new classmate. She seems familiar to him, but she doesn't seem to remember him. Is she who he thinks she is? If so, will she ever remember him? Will feelings develop over time? The second chapter's better than the first.
1. The First

A/N: I'm not really sure how the Japanese Senior High School school systems work. So I decided to make it like my school's and use my freshman first semester schedule. 1st period, 2nd, nutrition, 3rd, 4th, lunch, 5th, 6th, home. Except, nutrition, in the story, will be 30 minutes, and instead of dance, they'll have physical education. I also decided to use my teachers' personalities.

Enjoy! Review if you like it... please. I like them.. They're like cookies to me. xD;;; I love cookies.. ;

And I'm sorry. I like to use a lot of dialogue...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Which makes me sad... xD;

------

There was an awkward silence.

"Here..!" Rukia suddenly said handing him an envelope, "a friend forced me to write this.. It took me a while to figure out the right time to give it to you. I guess now is the time. Good-bye Ichigo."

She walked out of the door leaving him with a blank expression and an envelope.

------

"Well, you're probably wondering, 'what in the world was that?' Let's go to where I first met Miss. Kuchiki." narrated Ichigo.

-------

"Oniichan! Oniichan! Please! Don't go!" teared the little girl.

"I'm sorry.. but it's not my choice.. I have to go.." the boy explained and he walked away not wanting to look back.

The little girl reached out trying to get him to come back, but he didn't.

_Pause._

_----------_

"Okay, maybe not that far. Let's start from where I met her at age 15."

----------

"Great, everything is set up and all your paper work is in. You're in freshman class three. You'll start class tomorrow."

"Thank you."

-------

It was the afternoon and Kurosaki, Ichigo, age 15, was walking home from his friend, Asano, Keigo's, house. He wondered around not feeling the need to go home. He suddenly stopped as he saw two individuals. He couldn't help but think that he recognized one of them.

"You're late Ichigo! I was SO worried! You made Yuzu worried!" he said pointing his daughter who was wearing an apron, she laugh empathetically, "You even made Karin worried!" He added pointing to his other daughter.

"Not really..." Karin said.

"MAH?!" their father gasped, "So what made you so late, eh my boy?"

"He probably fell in love with a girl on the way home..." Karin teased. "REALLY?!" Isshin shouted and started day dreaming about it. "I DID NOT!" Ichigo interrupted, "I just didn't want to return to home so quickly. The less I hear of your annoying voice the better!" "That's not very nice.." his father replied picking his ear, "Why can't you ever get a girlfriend?! Girls throw themselves at your feet every Valentine's and you reject them ALL! WHY?!"

"No they don't... and I don't like in smushy love crap!"

"AH! MASAKI, do you hear our son! He's so mean I just want him to find a spouse as lovely as you!" Isshin bawled to the painting of his beloved wife. "I'm not all that interested in love and crap like that right now, you old man!" Ichigo snapped at him. There was a silence. "I'm waiting..." Ichigo said.

"What...?"

"For you to say something stupid!"

"Oh.. I'm saving it for tomorrow."

"Eh?"

--------

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" screamed the adult as he attack his son. Ichigo blocked him and pounded his face into the ground.

"Jerk, you've got guts trying to break your son's neck first thing in the morning!" Ichigo hissed.

"Why yes, I do!" replied his father.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready for school..."

Orange-haired boy, dressed and ready for school, walked down the stairs. His sisters greeted him and he sat down eating breakfast.

"Ichigo! Do you know what today is my dear boy?" his father screamed.

"The day you get a muzzle..?" Ichigo replied.

"WHAT?!" Isshin cryed using an "invisible wall" depression effect, "Why is my only son so mean to me?"

"Fine, fine... It's the first Monday of an even numbered month, happy?" He covered his ear, knowing exactly how his father would react.

"THAT'S RIGHT MY BOY! . . . . and do you know what I do everyone first Monday of an even numbered month morning?" sparkled him father.

"No.. What?" he answered sarcastically.

"Eh?! I tell you about your first _l o v e_!" he shinned showing a picture of a younger Ichigo with a little girl.

"I told you already... She was not my first love.."

"So this is what he was saving for today.." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Of course she was!" he chuckled slapping his son's back, "and do you remember what her name was?"

Ichigo sighed obviously annoyed and answered a "no." Even though he did know.

"Well, that's why I'm here to remind you! Here name is Kuchiki, Rukia. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah.. You're not playing Kingdom Hearts anymore.." Ichigo hissed, "and why do you always remind me of her.. It's your fault we moved away."

"Is not!" his father protested.

"Is too." Ichigo glared turning his father into stone.

"Well, we had to move because... I DON'T REMEMBER..." he teared, "Why doesn't our son understand me, Masaki?! WHY?!"

"Well, If you're done rambling. I've got school to go to." Ichigo said while stomping on his father's head; and off to school we went.

------

"H-hi Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue greeting shyly as he passed her by the hallway.

"Yo." he replied and walked passed her.

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. He's such a jerk..." her best friend said to her.

"Don't you think it's funny how he scowls like that..? Even in the morning."

"Eh.. Sure, whatever you say."

-----

The orange-haired continued to walk in the hallway and into his classroom.

"Morning class!" his teacher shinned shoving someone into the classroom, "Meet Kuchiki, Rukia."

"Eh? Did she say Rukia?" The fifteen year old thought to himself.

"Kuchiki-san, you'll be sitting next to Kurosaki, Ichigo." their teacher said, "Kurosaki-kun raise your hand."

"Uh.. Sure." he replied raising his hand. Everyone watched as she walked to where he was sitting.

"Hey you.." Ichigo said to Rukia, "I don't like your hair."

"Well, I don't like your hair either! You look like a dandelion!" He just lightly smiled at her response.

"Who does this guy think he is? He doesn't know me and he's already picking a verbal fight with me... But why did saying those words fell so natural as a reply.." she pondered in her mind.

------

"Hey you! Have we met before?" she whispered to him.

"Eh? So I guess she doesn't remember me after all." he thought to himself.

"Hrm, I'm not quite sure. Why do you ask?" he said to her.

"It's nothing."

"Awe, come on!" he said elbowing her playfully.

She glared at him and sigh silently. "I don't know... It's just that that reply seemed so natural."

"You don't say.. Well, do I look familiar to you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"I see. Well, you never know." he said to her. She looked at him very confused.

--------

"Kurosaki-kun." his teacher began, "During nutrition, could you show Kuchiki-san around the school?"

"Um, okay." he agreed.

-------

A/N: Yay: )


	2. The Second

A/N: Yes, I guess you have figured this out already. I'm not all too creative. The next few chapters might take a while to come. (Especially because of school next week.) The funny part is that I have the (some what) middle part written already and the last few chapters. (Don't ask. xD;;) So all I need really is how they got closer together... but I'm not very competent. So yes! You can read my Kingdom Hearts ones if you want. Unless you don't like shounen-ai... Then I'd advise you not to... but yes! Enjoy your lives, because mine is a bore.

I made an edit to the first chapter because I forgot to put the disclaimer part in.. Yeah..

Sorry for taking this long to post this chapter.. I have a bad habit of forgetting/procrasting and what not. Amazing that I get good grades, huh? Also, I've been preparing, doing choreography, and made a fan sub for Rolling Star. If you know how to make recordings for voice, please tell me... :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or ANY character. Though I wish I owned Ichigo.. (He's a cutie..) ANYWAYS! Enjoy!

The characters might seem a little OOC, but I only do that for the plot of the story. I'm sorry purist (I'm one of them. Which doesn't make sense since I wrote this...), but they're not MAJOR changes.. Just minor ones to make the story fun..? Ha ha, yeah.. Sorry if you hate it and think that this is the worst thing in the world and you hope I die and use a death note to kill me--- Wait, that wouldn't be pleasant. But you can't kill me with a death note because I have one too. HAHAHA! Read the rules, buddy. (Do I ever shut up?)

-------------

"Well...?!" she started. "What?!" he asked annoyed.

"Aren't you going to show me around the school?!"

"What's there to show?! It's a school with rooms and classrooms. Big whoop!" he sat on the ground, "The roof is the best stop to me." he said wrapping his arms around his head and leaning back.

She sighed irritably. "Whatever.." and she sat by him. "Hey Ichigo.." she began and he looked at her, "Can I call you 'strawberry'?" she asked with the cheesiest grin ever. "I don't think so." he replied.

"Why?!!"

"Do I _need_ a reason?!"

"Come on _strawberry.._" she asked looking at him deviously.

"Don't call me that! Or Ichigo, at least not in front of my friends; and what's with that tone and look? Are you trying to seduce me into letting you call me 'strawberry?!'"

"Erm? Um, maybe..." she said trying to pester him.

She pushed him down and sat on his stomach. She met her face with his, grinned, and pinched his cheek.

"You know that totally ruined it.." he complained. "Ha ha, in your dreams! Like _I'd _ever do anything to you!" she stood up and pointed at him. "...But I totally pwn-ed your ass!" she declared.

"Did she really just say that?" he thought to himself.

"Hey.. You have rabbits on your undies..." he pointed out.

"Eh?! Why are you looking you PERVERT!" she grabbed her skirt trying to cover herself.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're the one standing on top of me. My eyesight just _happens _to be in an angle at which I could see them! and that's that! By the way, I can still see them. What? Do you have a rabbit obsession or something?"

She moved as quickly as she could when she realized that she was still standing over him. "You saw nothing... Perv.. You dare to insult me?!"

"I did so. There were little rabbits on your undies! What are you? Four?"

"Am not! And what makes you so sure that they were rabbits?!"

"I.Saw.Them." he replied. On an involuntary impulse, caused by his big headed attitude, he pulled up the front of her skirt yelling, "See! They're friggen' rabbits on your undies!" Rukia blushed wildly.

The word "undies" echoed in his mind as he saw his friends at the door to the roof. He let out of her skirt was frozen unsure of what to say or do.

"Ichigo?! What are you doing to Kuchiki-san?!" Keigo bawled, "Is he doing _unmentionable stuff _to the amazingly gorgeous Kuchiki, Rukia?!"

In the blink of an eye Rukia was right next to Keigo, "Oh yes. I tried to tell him no, but.." she paused to get her handkerchief, "he wouldn't listen.."

"Ichigo!" his friend glared at him. "She's lying! I swear!" Ichigo yelled in his defense.

"..but Asano-kun. Don't put this against him. I know that he has a good heart and we... should give him a second chance. Please don't be mad at him..." (1)

Ichigo was completely confused. He didn't know what in the world was happening in front of his own two eyes..

"You're right!" Keigo beamed blinded, "Ichigo! You are forgiven!" he cried holding both of Rukia's hand. She sweat-dropped and laughed emphatically.

"Trying to sneak a peak at her panties? Wow Ichigo. I didn't know you were like that." Mizuiro asked Ichigo by his side.

"Don't say that..." he whispered, "_And _would you let this drop already...! Why are you even here?"

"Well, why are you here.. ALONE with Kuchiki-san?!" Keigo replied hugging her.

"He probably carried her up her against her own free will." Mizuiro suggested.

"What?!" Keigo bawl but quickly went up to Ichigo, "Not fair..." he whispered.

"I did no such thing! I was supposed to show her around the school, but decided not to and just went to the roof! ..and besides, don't you like Inoue?"

"Yeah... She's a goddess."

--------------

After Nutrition

They went to their Physical Science Honors class and listened to their overly sarcastic teacher torture his students.

Then came physical education.

"Hey Ich-- Kurosaki-kun..." Rukia started as they waited for their teacher to come. "What do you do for P.E. here?"

"Uh.. Sports I guess... You good at them?"

"Yeah, except for--" she stopped when she heard her teach say. "Alright class today's sport is volleyball."

"That's one of them..." she sighed. "I think that the problem is your height." Ichigo joked.

"NO SHT SHERLOCK!"

They started and were parted into teams by their teacher. Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, and Mizuiro were on the same team with a few other students. While Inoue, Tatsuki, a kid with glasses named Ishida, a tall dark guy named Sado, and some other students were on the other. They were all put in their positions.

"Here. You can take my spot, missy. So you can be closer to the net." Ichigo teased.

"No. I'd rather be behind you."

"Why?"

"Kuchiki-san! The ball!" Inoue called out.

She saw it and aim right at Ichigo's big head and he fell to the floor

"Kuchiki.. You bitch..." he glared.

"Oops, did I do that..? I'm sorry.." She stuck her tongue out and gave him a peace sign.

"Doesn't it seem like she did it on purpose?" Mizuiro asked Keigo.

"Who cares..?" he replied staring at Rukia.

"Sensei, can I switch places with Inoue-san..? I don't want to harm Kurosaki-kun again..."

"What the hell?" he thought in his head.

"Uh.. sure." their teacher said.

Rukia and Orihime switched places leaving Ichigo confused. "What is she plotting..?"

Their teacher blew the whistle and they started again. The serve came from Ichigo's team and back and forth the ball went. Until the ball came to Rukia's side again. She jumped as high as she could and spiked the ball at Ichigo's face.

"AH! Kurosaki-kun! I'm so terribly sorry! I can't believe this happened again! Are you okay?!" Rukia faked with her oh too sweet voice.

"Oh Kuchiki-san! You're so carrying for other people! That makes you so cute.." Keigo admired.

"Oh you're embarrassing me Asano-kun."

'Carrying my ass! And now I know why... Inoue was the closest to the net.. That bitch..'

After that, they went to lunch.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Though Ichigo had to keep an eye on Keigo. He wasn't completely sure if Rukia was _that_ girl, but he couldn't help but still feel like he was still an older brother figure to her.

Soon after lunch, they went to their last two remaining classes and the day ended.

------------

"Stop stalking me. Schools over for the day you know. Don't you have a house to go to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm walking this direction and you just _happen _ to be behind me?"

"You self centered brat! Like hell I'd follow you. It's not my fault that _your_ house and _my_ house are in the same different. So stop making foolish assumptions!"

"I'll make any assumption I want, ass hole."

"Tch, whatever." he ended and walked by her side.

"What do you want?"

"I'm escorting you home! Making sure nothing bad happens. You think I'm a cold hearted ass wipe?! You should be great-full!" he said ruffling her hair. She glared at him while secretly smiling.

--------------

"What the hell? You live four houses from me?!"

"I guess so.."

"How odd.."

"Wait, does this mean that you're going to 'escort' me to school too?!" she asked horrified.

"If you don't get to school before me. Then, yes."

"--but I never go to school early..."

"That makes two of us!"

"I don't want to see you every damn morning as I walk to school!"

"Heh, too bad squirt!" he chuckled and walked to his house.

"Ass hole..." she whispered and walk into her house.

---------

A/N: No, I'm not a gamer girl. (Because I suck at most videogames.. So why even bother?) I just like mocking slang. (Every kind.)

(Sorry if me saying 'mocking' offended anyone. I have gamer friends and we say the word 'pwn' for fun a lot.)

1. Yeah, that didn't really make sense to me either, but I thought that Keigo would be so in love with her, he wouldn't care.


	3. The Third

A/N: Rawr. I do believe that these few chapter might not be all too good. On the bright side, the New Year's chapter is really good. At least I liked it.. It took _a lot _of thinking and yes!

So while reviewing some past Anime shows for information on the Japanese school system.. It looks like school begins in Spring? Then there's Summer, Autumn, and Winter? Or at least, that how they make theirs seem. Point is! I don't care! A HA HA! My story begins on October... Awe, crud! That means I have to make a Halloween chapter. Ahhh... Imagine if I was a mangakan. My editor would probably nag me to death...

Oh yeah! I'm adding a zero period/homeroom because it seems like every Japanese school has one? So her personality will be like Ichigo's homeroom teacher! (At least I think that that is his homeroom teacher... I'm hopeless... Leave me alone.. I'm a Vietnamese-Chinese-American okay?!)

Disclaimer: No! Bleach is not mine?! It belongs to Tite Kubo and Viz?! Darn.

-------------------

"Oh great... He's waiting for me.." she groaned as she saw Ichigo standing in front of his house.

"Morning my lady." he greeted.

"Well, aren't we being polite today?"

"Eh.. It's just an act. You take so damn long to get ready for school."

"It was on purpose... I wanted to see if it would make you leave without me."

"I guess your plan didn't work, squirt."

"Don't call me that, fifteen!"

"Fifteen..? Now you want to call me 'fifteen'?"

"Yeah, is that alright, bud?"

"No! I don't want to be addressed as a stupid number! Just call me 'Ichigo' if you don't want to call me 'Kurosaki-kun.' Geez."

"Mmm... Alright! _Ichigo_."

"Wait, just not in front of people."

----------------

"What?! Ichigo was what?!" Tastuki screamed.

"Tatsuki.. Not so loud.." Orihime hushed, "They were just walking home together. I saw them outside the window while I was helping out after school."

"Geez, that Ichigo! He's so freakin' quick with the gir--"

"Ichigo what?!" Keigo interrupted while screaming.

"She just explained it you knuckled head!"

"I can't believe it..! That traitor he." Keigo stopped as he heard the door open and a young brunette yelling.

"--suck?!"

"What?!" Ichigo's friends all pondered horridly in their minds.

"Yes, because your drawings do suck! Why the hell do you have to explain almost everything with drawings?!"

They all sighed in relief.

"I feel that it is more effective to have a visual understanding too!"

"I would have a better understanding if it wasn't for your horrid drawings."

"Shut up!" she screamed and punched him in the solar plexus. (The vital point of the human body. Under the chest.)

He fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"K-Kuchiki-san..?" Keigo asked horrified.

"Oh good morning everyone!" she bowed.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked.

"Awe.. You know... This and that." And she ended it by laughing.

----------------

2nd period.

"Okay, now start the computer lab." their teacher (who can't teach for crap, but somehow has all these teacher awards and the principal thinks he's the smartest teacher in the district. Honestly, he shouldn't be allowed to teach since he's also a pervert.) stated.

The students got with the person sitting next to them and began to set up the lab.

"Proofs and theorems! Ah! These are so evil. He's trying to kill me I tell you." (1)

"Stop making such a big fuss about it.. It's not as hard as you think."

"Oh but it is, the creator of Geometry... was probably a evil master mind thinking of a more abhorrent way to wipe out the human race with the disguise of an _educational course_!" (1)

'Abhorrent.. Looks like English is someone's strong point.' Ichigo thought in his head.

"Did they even start proofs at your school?" he asked her.

"Yeah... We started it about a week ago.."

"A week?! and you still suck at it?! We barely started two days ago!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It's.difficult.stuff."

"Hmm. Seems to make sense that you suck at Geometry. After all, you suck at drawing, why not Geometry?" he laughed.

"What the hell did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Like your drawings are any better than mine!"

"I don't draw and you better hurry up. Class is ending soon and I already finished the proof."

"C-can I copy it?"

"No." She groaned angrily at his answer.

"Hi-yah!" She cried silently as she kicked the side of his chair making him fall to the floor.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! You have fallen! Oh my! How tragic!"

"Have you noticed that she is so violent to Ichigo?" Mizuiro pointed out.

"Who cares..?" Keigo said.

"You're hopeless..." he murmured to his friend.

-------------

N_uuu_trition! Yay!

"You didn't have to kick my chair like that... I was only kidding.."

"Well, serves you right for insulting my drawings.."

--------

"Is it right to spy on them like this?" Mizuiro asked his crazed hyperactive friend.

"Of course! I have to get proof of their secret affairs."

"Secret... affairs..."

"Right! So hush!"

---------

"Well, why do they always have to be rabbits and bears?"

"Because I like rabbits and bears. Shouldn't you like rabbits? I mean, you were so _eager_ to take a gander of them on my panties."

"Would you forget about that already!" he blushed.

"You want to guess what's on them today? Or would you rather look for yourself?" she teased while playing with her skirt.

"Like hell I do! and stop playing with your skirt."

"Ha ha, you're so fun to tease."

"And I was about to ask you if you wanted me to tutor you in Geometry. I guess that I shouldn't seeing as you are so unkind to me."

--------

"He wants to tutor her Mizuiro!" Keigo bawled.

"Because Geometry's not her strong point. Big deal. Not like it's yours either."

"You're missing the point! 'Tutor.' He wants to 'tutor' her. Where they are _alone _in his 'room.'"

"Why did you air quote room?"

"That's not the point! Imagine what he's planning!"

_Imagination..._

"Ha ha missy. Now that I have tutored you, you have to do whatever I say. Bwahaha!"

"Yes sir."

"Now strip!"

_End..._

"Why does your sister allow you to eat sugar?"

"Because it's delicious and I like sugar..."

"I can tell."

"Shut up they're talking."

"They've been talking.."

"SHUT UP!"

------------

"Fine you win..." Ichigo admitted in defeat.

'I can't believe she can manipulate me so easily. What is she?"

"Great! So today?"

"Yeah.. My dad's kind of a perverted hyperactive chimp.. So just knock five times and hide. When he's not looking I'll sneak you in the house.."

"Um, okay... But isn't he going to get mad that you snuck a girl into your house?"

"Hah.. Trust me.. 'Mad' isn't really the word to describe how he'll react. It's the exact opposite."

"Then, why don't you want him to know that you're tutoring me."

"Somethings are better left unsaid..."

"Come again..?"

"A-ah! It's nothing!"

"Okay.. Freak."

------

"We missed the argument! It's all your fault Mizuiro!"

"My fault! I had nothing to do with this."

"You had _everything _to do with it! and now Ichigo has her to _himself_ in his room! With the door closed! We must spy!"

"Why do I put up with you...?"

-----

"Oh it's the fist bell!"

"What..? Excited to have the teacher insult you on your height again?" (2)

She kicked him in the face. "No! I'm feeling lucky today and I'm excited for P.E. I'm pretty sure that today's sport is going to be---"

"Basketball!" their teacher said.

"I'm guessing it's one of those sports that you're not good at. Luck just isn't on your side today.." Ichigo taunted.

"Shut up..."

---------------

_In front of Rukia's house! Whoo!_

"So tonight at five?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah.. You better be there.."

"Yeah, yeah. See you there Ichigo."

"Uh huh."

And she went into her house.

-----

"So she's going to his house at five!"

"Yeah.. She just said so.."

"It's seems like _she's _planning this instead."

_Imagination.._

"Alright Ichigo.. Time to have a little fun."

_End.._

"Seriously, I'm going to have to tell your sister to stop giving you sugar."

"You're so mean Mizuiro!"

'I can't believe that he missed her calling him by his first name.' Mizuiro thought in his head.

-----

_Fiiiive o' clock-ish!_

There was five knocks on the door.

'Okay, she's here.'

"The door! Visitors!" his father sang. "HELLO?!"

"Who is it father?" Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister asked.

"No one... Why?!"

Ichigo got up to his father and said, "Okay! Seems like no one's there! Just sit down."

"But son! I like it when people visit."

"Dad. Grow.up."

He walked with his dad to the eating table.

"Well, I'm full." he stated after seating his father in a position at which he cannot see the door.

"You bring me to the table just to say you're _full_?"

"Yes! I'm going to my room now.. Good bye."

"Well, finish your homework son!"

"Whatever." he rushed to the door, opened it, and grabbed Rukia's wrist. He dragged her upstairs as quick as he could without anyone seeing

-------

"What took you so long! It's cold!" she said as she sat on his bed.

"Well, you didn't have to come in your school uniform. Don't you have any other clothes?"

"I don't think that you deserve the privilege to see me in anything but my school uniform."

"Tch, you're so self-centered."

----

"Ha ha! Now we can hear everything they are saying!"

"Wait, when did you install this microphone in his room?!"

"While he was eating.. Why?"

"Well, wasn't I with you the whole time?"

"Yeah.. and?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Please, continue."

----

"I think I've got it..."

"Good. because we have a test on this in four days."

"Awe, crap you serious?!"

"You really don't pay attention in class. Geez.. Get it together."

"I swear. I think I do."

"I think you've been day dreaming." he said poking her forehead.

"Is that so? and about what?"

"About growing!" he chuckled.

"HA HA HA! You're so funny!" she faked and punched him in the face. "Jerk."

-----

"Hey you know what I just realized..?"

"What..?" Mizuiro yawned, obviously bored.

"She calls him by his first name!!"

'Took him long enough..'

"At least he doesn't call her by her first name."

"Hmph. I guess."

"Let's go now.. Your sister's going to kill you for being so late."

"I guess.."

-----

"Hey Ichigo..."

"What?"

"How am I going to get _out_ of your house?"

"Awe, crap.. I didn't think of that.. I guess the same way."

He opened his door looking to see if anyone was in the upstairs hallway. "Okay, follow me." he whispered to her and the two ran outside. Then walked to her house.

"Oh yeah.. Thanks Ichigo."

"No problem. I like to help the little people at ti--" was all he could manage to say before she kicked him in the shin.

"Good night!" she shinned while opening the door

He grumbled and waved her good bye.

------

"Welcome home brother."

"Karin!" he screamed. She surprised him seeing as he was sneaking into the house.

"Who was that girl you snuck in?" she asked changing the channel on the television.

"Just a classmate."

"Just a classmate' you say? She was pretty. Good for you. You're finally turning into a man!"

"She's not a girlfriend!"

"Riiight."

"She's just a friend who I agreed to tutor."

"Riiiight."

"Whatever. Just don't tell dad."

"Okay! Good night brother!"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You're such a strange sister."

---------

A/N: 1. I actually did say similar things at a point or two.

2. Yes, my PSH teacher always makes fun of my height. T T


	4. The Fourth

Author's Note: I forgot. I'm going by the 2004 calendar because Bleach started in 2004. So yes! Question answered! _Boring_ chapter. Rawr! At least I think so.. Whenever I write it I think it's boring, but when people read it they think it's... funny..? I don't know. It's so difficult..

Thank you "Embrace nothing" for mentioning about the bruises. It made me look back at the chapter and I was like, "Whoa.. I made her hit him a lot. Ha ha ha." So yes..

and **THANK YOU VERY MUCH** to my reviewers/favorite saving/alerts people! You build my self-esteem! Especially you reviewers ALL OF YOU! No joke. :)

School has started and that means homework, test, homework, homework, studying, and reading! Which is bad.. because I can't write as much as I could during the summer. DARN!

I ran to my computer today after I got home to upload this chapter for you people! Go you:)

**Important!: **I said that the test was in four days, but I wasn't thinking.. because I wanted them to have Saturdays off unlike how Asian schools work... So the test (according to Tuesday) will now be in three days! Two for Wednesday.) In fact, if there's anything that doesn't make all too much sense. Ignore it and just go along with it..? Ha ha, that's all I can think of because I try so hard to think of the chapter that I don't.. really.. think.. uh yeah.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. The series and its characters belong to Tite Kubo and Viz media, but I do have _bleach_ in the laundry room! (Sad attempt at a joke) "I bring you grains of truth!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELLO ICHIGO!" his father... 'greeted' him in the morning by jumping on him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something wrong Rukia-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing brother. Though, I could have sworn that I heard an oh too familiar voice... screaming in pain. "

"That's... nice."

"Ha ha, never mind me brother. Have a nice day." she concluded brushing her hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son..!" his father gasped, "You're screaming... in pain! Why?!"

"You friggen jumped on me! Who wouldn't you bastard?!"

"That is true!" Isshin shined with a pose. "But you screamed louder than usual.."

"Uh.." Ichigo trailed off, remembering all the times that he was hit by a certain _someone_ and he shuddered at the thought.

"Something the matter son?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Rukia was ready for school. She grabbed her backpack and her lunch and walked out of the door. Then she went walking to Ichigo's house, but he wasn't there.

"What?! That bastard.. leaving without me.." Rukia grunted.

"_Moooourning Kuchikiiii-saaaaaan..._" a voice whispered at her side.

"AH! PERVERT!" she screamed and smacked the anonymous voice with her backpack.

"_Bitch_, gosh.. that hurts.. Right in my face too.. What do you have in there?"

'Oh it's just Ichigo." she sighed in her mind.

"A durable binder and two dictionaries. English and Japanese!"

"Figures.."

"Hey! What were you trying to do?!"

"I was trying to scare you, but I guess that just ended up biting me in the ass. Now didn't it?"

"Serves you right, you dick head..."

"Insults, this early? Well, it seems that you were _pretty_ upset that I wasn't there.. Warming up to me already I see.. My charms have stricken yet another."

"Shut up!" she screamed while punching him in the stomach, "I-I-I just thought that it was rude for you to leave without me! Since you promised to wait for me every morning! That's all there is to it!"

'Two times already.. and it's still morning!' Ichigo shouted mentally.

"Right. Whatever you say shrimp."

"Stop calling me that! Or I'll call you by your first name in front of the school!"

"Whatever.. Stop bitching or we're going to be late for school.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already lunch time. Oh how they all loved lunch. Eating on the roof seemed like the highlight of the day to the most of them. Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad (yes, I'm calling his 'Chad' now.), Ishida, and even Rukia were in their own group circle. Rukia was like one of the guys.. Well, not exactly, but she became close so Ichigo's group so quickly that it seemed like she was almost one of them. On the other side of the roof were Orihime's and Tatsuki's group. Of course from time to time, you could see Chizuru trying to get her hands on Orihime and Tastuki stopping her.

"Hey! Since we finished our lunch and there is plenty of time left.." Keigo started, "let's have a drinking contest!" The rest of the _guys_ (key word guys) denied him. They didn't want to take part of Keigo's stupid contest.

"Keigo. Are you stupid..? We're not allowed to drink yet." Ichigo scolded.

"I meant with water..."

"It's still a stupid idea."

"But Kurosaki-kun.. I was so interesting in beating you.." Rukia innocently stated.

"Like hell you'd beat me! You two are on!"

"Kuchiki-san.. You have such a way with words!" Keigo cheered and then gave the two a water bottle. He offered the other three boys a bottle, but they'd rather watch.

Mizuiro counted them off. _1. 2. 3. 4. 5._ And they were off! But before they knew it, Rukia was already done.

"I win!" she cheered! Ichigo glared at her and Keigo raised her arm in the air and screamed, "WINNER!"

_hiccup._

"Oh? Looks like Kurosaki-suke tried too hard." Rukia sarcastically commented. He sent her a death glare and murmur something. (1)

_hiccup._

"Uh.. What should we do now..?" Keigo asked. "Try to cure, I guess." Rukia replied.

"You gue-- _hiccup_." Ichigo quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed. And why wouldn't he be? Hiccuping while talking is rather embarrassing.

"How about drinking water.."

"Isn't that what started it?"

"Uh.. A carbonated drink..?" Keigo suggested handing him a soda. Ichigo agreed and drank it. A few seconds later his hiccups were stronger. He swore he heard Rukia chuckling in the background as he drank it.

"Kuchiki! What's so _hic_ funny!"

"Carbonated drinks are one of the causes, moron!" she laughed.

He glared at her while Keigo was congratulating her on a job well done. Seriously, did he very get tired of it? Chad suggested that he should try holding his breath. But apparently, Ichigo could hold his breath for too long. "I've got an idea!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo tried to crawl away thinking that it'd be something painful. But she was fast, so she caught him, plugged his nose, and covered his mouth. They all waited and even saw that his face is turning blue.

"Uh.. Why is Kurosaki-kun's face blue." Orihime asked as she walked to them with Tatsuki.

"Oh hi Inoue! Arisawa (Tatsuki)!" Rukia said as she let go of Ichigo. _hiccup. _She cringed at the sound. "Hiccups I see." Tatsuki said. Ishida explained everything to her and she wanted to help.

"How about eating a teaspoon of sugar!" Tatsuki suggested. "You just want to see me hyper don't you?" Ichigo glared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile of attempts they gave up and ditched him to get to class.

He'd still hiccup even after their attempts. His teachers of course did get annoyed.

Then, came the end of school.

"Still hiccuping?" Tatsuki questioned.

"What was your first clue?!"

"Hah! Those hiccups are more stubborn than you!"

"Are you trying to start something with me?!" he inquired. She just smiled at him.

"Hey Ichigo.. I heard that if you hiccup 100 times in a row, you'd die." Ishida declared.

"Have you been counting?" Chad asked quite concerned.

"No... but seems like someone eager to see me die."

"Kurosaki-kun's going to die soon!" Orihime panicked.

"Stop being so negative!"

"Someone hurry, hurry do something!" the walnut colored haired girl continued to scream.

When Rukia heard that her eye shined knowing that this was the perfect opportunity. "I heard that a few good pats to the back helped!" she suggested slapping Ichigo on the back, hard. He grunted, but didn't hiccup, with every slap. He could feel his back turning red. Keigo agreed with her and cheered her on, but Chad just _had_ to ruin her fun.

"That's for when you choke..." he stated. She stopped and smiled innocently. Ichigo thanked Chad, he saved him from a broken back. Then he hiccuped again. "No what?" Tatsuki irritably asked.

"Be afraid Kurosaki-kun! Be afraid, rawr!" Orihime screamed jumping and waving her arms around. They all stared at her, rather confused.

"Sorry Orihime. You couldn't even scare a one year old." Tatsuki said to her best friend.

"Hiccups happen because of unintentional movements of the diaphragm. So--" Before Ishida could finish explaining Rukia punched Ichigo in the..

"Not.My.Solar.Plexus._again_." he managed to gasp before landing on the ground.

"I don't think that's going to work." Ishida pointed out.

"Well, we tried everything that's typical during lunch. What do we do know?" Mizuiro inquired, he seemed bored.

"We can try to give it to someone else." Ichigo thought about giving it to Rukia in his mind, but he knew that she'd kill him if he did. So guess who he wanted to give them to.

"What are you looking at orangey?!" Ishida snapped when he saw Ichigo looking at him.

"How about you try a tongue twister?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo didn't want to at first, but really, what else could he try?

After awhile he saw Rukia with an.. odd facial expression. "What..? Is this a faux cure?"

"Yes!.. Exactly!" she said bursting into laughter. Apparently she was trying to not laugh. The other started laughing also.

"Why you..!"

"Hey! You're hiccups stopped.."

"I knew that would work!"

"Eh, sure."

_hiccup._

They all looked around trying to see who got the hiccups this time. All but one that is. She tried to calmly walk away from the group with her friend greeting them casually.. until.

_hiccup._

"Tastuki's got the hiccups! Follow her!" Keigo yelled.

"What the--?! Get the hell away from me you freak!!" she scream after hearing him. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and made a run for it. "Let's do everything we tried on Ichigo, but on _her!_" Ichigo and Rukia both explained their reason of why they couldn't and Keigo just dragged the other three guys with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-ha ha! You're friends never run out of energy do they?" Rukia laughed holding onto her sides.

"Unfortunately.." Ichigo sighed, "What were your friends like at your old school..?"

"I didn't really have any.."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him that she was perfectly okay with it. Though he wasn't quite sure and thought that she was just faking it.

"How many schools have you been to exactly..?"

"This is my fifth school!"

"Say what?! Why did you transfer to so many different schools?!"

"Well, there was a point when it was in the same town.. Just elementary to junior high..."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Hmm. I'm not quite sure. My brother just comes up to me and tells me that we're moving."

"Oh.. That must suck.. Do you think that you're going to move from here?"

"I hope not.."

"Did you like your other schools.."

"Not really.." she said sadly looking to the ground as if, as if she was remembering something from the past. Ichigo noticed her sad expression and thought that he had to do something to cheer up her. Then it hit him, he knew what to do.

"AH!" Rukia screamed, "Why the hell did you kick me in the butt you pervert?!"

"Pervert?! Me?!" he questioned, "You get so spacey sometimes. Geez, get it together.." She opened her mouth as if she were to say something in response, but didn't. Instead, she just smiled and laughed, remembering how many people told her that she did get spacey at times. She admitted defeat, she really did space out sometimes.

"That's what I like to see." he interrupted.

"What?!" she was baffled.

"You have a nice smile." She looked at him confused. What did he mean by that? She only knew him for a few days. Why would he be saying stuff like that? She was about to ask him, but then he told her that they were already at her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a nice smile.." she could still remembering him saying that. She repeated it again and again. Ichigo didn't seem like the kind of guy to say something like that.. So why would he say something like that out of nowhere. She was curious by what he meant by that and wanted to see her smile.

"Do mirrors always make you smile?" a voice said from the window.

"What the hell?! Ichigo?!" she screamed when she was the orange-haired boy. Not sure what to say. Also very confused (and embarrassed). How did he get up there? On her window! Did he climb? Was she really so zoned out that she didn't notice?

"Would you quit staring at me?! Are you going to invite me in or not?!" he asked irritated. She gasped and invited him in.

"What are you doing here? and how?" she asked.

"I climbed the pipe. And well, you didn't come over for tutoring so I was curious to see if you needed help or not."

"Oh, I guess I forgot.." she laughed

"What would you do without me?" She glared at him and asked, "What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Don't get to cocky boy. Just because you're good at _mathematics._"

"No, I'm just do well in every school subject."

"Quit bragging and help me already..."

"Whatever you say, _princess_." he said sarcastically and bowed.

"Watch that tone.."

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked and was rewarded with a punch across his face.

"Damn, the hell?! How do you punch so hard? You're so skinny!"

"Maybe you're just a wimp."

"No. I doubt it.. You're like some kind of undercover macho woman.. Or something.."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to be complemented by that?"

"If you say so.."

"It doesn't sound like a complement!" she yelled pulling his hair, but then there was a knock at the door.

'Holy crap!' she thought to herself and stuffed Ichigo under her bed. She welcomed her brother in.

"Rukia-chan... Are you... talking to yourself..?" he asked very confused.

"Hello brother! Um, yes! I was.. I was.." she trailed off trying to think of something, "doing my own television show! Yes! I think it's a winner." she laughed, hoping that he would buy her lie. He gave a curious look, nodded, and left. After he closed the door, she let out a big sigh.

"Hey, Ichigo.. You okay there?" she asked.

"Yes of course.. Don't mind that I'm in a very awkward position.." he answered sarcastically. He was practically curled into a circle, with his butt sticking out. "Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to help me out?!" She blushed when she realized that she was doing exactly what he said, denied it, and helped him out. But really, who could blame her. Afterwards, he was laughing, but at what?

"You're own television show...? Your brother probably thought that you were a mental nut case because I sure do!"

"Who asked you?!" she snapped, but he ignored her and just continued to laugh. "Quit it!" she yelled and threw a pillow at him. "Pillow throwing? Yeah, real mature!" he said. She just stuck her tongue out at him and hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Oh you wanna start a fight huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Bring it!" she said and they began their pillow fight.

After an hour or so, they were tired from all the fun they were having. She laid down on her bed laughing her ass off. Ichigo did the same, but instead he laid on the floor and not laughing _as _much.

"Ichigo.. You seem a little out of character right now.." she managed to say still laughing.

"Tell anybody and you're dead."

"Oh you're threatening me _**macho man**_?" she mocked in a deep voice.

"Hey, that's my word..." he said while checking his watch. "Crap! It's late, I've got to go.. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya." And he waved and exited from the window. She chuckled a little but then realized that he didn't help her with her homework.

R: What the fck! He didn't he didn't help me--

I: Shit... I forgot to help her..

R: WITH MY HOMEWORK!

I: She's so going to kill me tomorrow...

(Dear Mental Journal: Today was a... painful day.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Review... please... No really. xD

I like them! Don't hesitate to review. Heck, you can send five reviews for one chapter if you want! xP

Unless you don't like the story/chapter. Then, I'd understand. But yeah..

Yes, I wanted them to have a pillow fight.. : )

This chapter turned out longer than I thought... o0

1. Adding 'suke' at the end is like say "little".


	5. The Fifth

**Author's Note: **To my **anonymous reader**. Thank you so much for the comments. No, I'm not going to go day-by-day. That was just to get things going. This will be the last one that's happens the day after. After that, I'm going to skip and go to school events, breaks, etc. Tatsuki got the hiccups because Ishida told Ichigo to give them to someone else. Apparently, Tastuki got them. Trust me.. It happens.. To me.. Ha ha. Thank you so much for your comments and concerns.

Really boring chapter... I couldn't think of anything.. Gahh.. Deprived!

I keep neglecting this chapter because I'm so excited about when the story gets to the interesting part that I keep adding on the middle part instead of what I need to be doing.

**Reason for late chapters: My schedule**: Mon-Dance Class Wed-Singing Lessons Thurs-Dance class and I'm a full-time student.

So I'm terrible sorry! These chapter will take a while to come. Please don't give up on me. I will **not** discontinue this story. I'll **stick it out **to **the** **end**. I just need time.. Ah.. So much homework.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach, not mine. (Inserts sad attempt at a joke)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake.Up. Ichigo." Kurosaki, Ichigo was wakened by a voice. A familiar voice. A familiar voice that was angry.

"K-Kuchiki-san.. What a l-lovely morning it is.." he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Rukia asked him plainly.

"Yeah... Hey um, how did you get into my room and what are you doing with that knife?" he pondered horribly pointing at the knife in her hand.

"It's a lovely sword isn't it? Pure white. The most pure shade of white that there possible could be." she spoke holding the blade upward while looking at it.

"What the hell?! That was just a knife wasn't it?!" He was scared. How did that knife, that ordinary kitchen knife turn into a beautiful white sword? Wait, that _thing_ wasn't beautiful. Or at least shouldn't be called "beautiful." Obviously it was going to kill him.

"It was." she sinisterly laughed. "Good bye Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Good bye? What?! All this because I didn't help you with your homework?!"

"Exactly.. Have a nice trip to Soul Society." the black haired girl ended and swung her sword.

"No!" he screamed sitting up quickly from his bed, "What a weird dream.." he gasped. That dream felt so real that it scared him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-san! Heh, heh. Good Morning. Sorry about... last night."

"Hello.. Kurosaki-kun.." she spoke.

'Ah! She's calling me by my last name.. She _must _be mad... Hopefully she didn't bring a sword changing knife.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey look! I got this rabbit stuffed animal for you. Just to celebrate the.." he paused to count, "-- four days that you've been at our school..." (Don't ask where/when he got it. He just has it. xD)

"Oh thank you so much! It's adorable! You're forgiven!" she perked. Ichigo sighed when he heard that she was happy again.

"That's what you'd like me to say... Isn't it?" He looked at her, visibly he could see that she was angry. He just scratched his head and grinned. She smiled sweetly, tilted her head, and sent him flying with a punch.

"Thanks for the rabbit, pal!" she screamed as she watched him fly away. "I feel better now!" Rukia said to herself and caroled her way to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gees, you didn't have to hit me so hard. I said that I was sorry." he whispered to his friend. They were in homeroom.

"So! You were supposed to help me with my homework yesterday..."

"Hey, I came over to your house to see if _you _needed help. So if I didn't come over then.. _you wouldn't have done it anyways_!"

"Well, I probably would have it done _if _you didn't come over anyways! But since you were there I couldn't because you were.. being a distraction to me until it was really late! Since it was late, I couldn't do my homework!"

"Hey! You were the one who started it!" he screamed as he stood up pointing at her.

"Don't yell at Kuchiki-san like that Ichigo! _You're not worthy_! _Hiss.._" Keigo bawled.

"What the hell?! You're making no sense and you have nothing to do with this! So shut your yap!" Ichigo screamed at his friend.

"You're making a scene, moron!" she yelled.

"You're screaming too!" They were both rewarded with a piece of chalk thrown at their head.

"You two, outside!" their teacher scolded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I blame you.." Ichigo groaned.

"Me?! You're the one who stood up!"

"So! You were the one who started the pillow fight!"

"Did not!" she protested. "I threw the pillow because you annoyed me. You're the one who provoked the fight."

"Uh.. So what if I did?!"

"Ha! You can't even think of anything to say back!"

"Whatever..." he sighed, "Why are you getting so worked up anyways.. It's just homework.."

"Homework is homework. It's important and that's that. _Understand?_"

"Oh. Kay..." There was a silence. He didn't really understand her reason. It was as if she pasted words together.

"Well, you're probably a good actress..." he finally said, "Why don't you make up a story to get excused for not having your homework?"

"That's not a bad idea." she thought. Ichigo smiled lightly and leaned on the wall with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hey.. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this.." he began, "Why are you carrying a bucket of water?"

"Hrm? Why don't you have one?"

"--because we don't do that anymore.." he stated while poking her forehead. (1)

She sent him a death glare that indicated a 'don't touch me' signal, but then shrugged it off.

"We did this at my old school."

"Ha ha, I guess you would know. You trouble-maker. Did you get in trouble a lot because of your big mouth?!" he laughed.

"_Shut up!_" she yelled and smack him across the face with the bucket.

"What the hell, you little bitch!" She snuck her tongue out at him.

As they bickered, all the class could she was their fighting shadows. Obviously, they could tell that Rukia was winning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I loved that dog... It was really important to me because... It was the last thing my father gave to be before... before" she started to cry.

"Their teacher was so into the story. He was so into it that he started to cry a little bit. Ichigo groaned at the sight of how gullible his teacher was. "--before he passed away! I tried to finish the assignment really.." she continued, "but I just had to search for him. (The 'dog') He reminded me so much of my dearest father. And when I found him though... I was so tired and collapsed on the couch when I got home! If only my brother was home with me.. but he was busy at his job..." she ended crying her eyes out.

"I see.. (sniff) You're excused from last night's assignment.." their (evil sinister[actually, he's not really _that_ evil. He's just stupid..) teacher said crying in his tissue. Rukia looked to Ichigo with a thumbs up.

"Oh boy.. Try to be a little more subtle with the thumbs-up. He'll realized that it was just an act." Ichigo said to her. Then she put two thumbs up to him and gave him a big cheesy grin.

"Two thumbs? Seriously.. Though I don't think you should lie about your father like that. You might bring him misfortune."

"Oh. My father.. is dead..." Rukia replied looking out the window.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. It was a long while ago and I barely remember much.. about... it... uh.." her voice started to break "him.." He could tell that she was upset about her father's death, but he didn't want to say anything else. If he did, she'd probably cry; and he doesn't want her to cry. So he just told her to sit down in her seat.

"All right class. Now to do yet another computer lab. This lab will help you for the test tomorrow."

Rukia groaned when she heard her teacher. "Hah! Your little act couldn't get you excused from the lab or the test!"

"Ha.. ha.. ha... Stupid teacher."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done with the lab yet?" Ichigo asked while spinning his pencil.

"Yeah! I did it on my own!"

"--but you had to stayed in class for an extra 7 minutes to finish it..."

"Who asked you?!"

"All right get off your ass. I can imagine Keigo bitching about how you're not hanging out with him right now. I'll never hear the end of it if you don't get your butt upstairs."

"Okay. Sheesh. It's always about you isn't it?" she said getting up. She turned in her lab and the two of them walked together towards the roof. While they were walking Rukia tripped him. Apparently he wasn't paying much attention.

"The hell?! You like torturing me don't you?!"

"Took you long enough to realize!" she smiled and ran off, "I'm going to beat you to the roof!"

"You cheating little skank!"

"Hey... Watch your language young man!" she joked while looking back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Physical Education

"Marathon?! I think that our teacher hates me. First it was volleyball. Then basketball. Now a marathon?!" Rukia groaned.

"What got you in the butt? Running doesn't have a lot to do with your height."

"It doesn't have anything to do with running. I'd probably kick your ass in a sprint, but distance is not my thing."

"I'll run with you Kuchiki-san!!" Keigo ran towards her screaming.

"I don't think so." Keigo was denied by Ichigo pounding him to the floor, "I'll run with her. God knows what you'll try to do."

"Awe, you're so mean Ichigo. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to make a move on the same girl that I am."

"That's ridiculous." Ichigo argued. "You're ridiculous! Just except the fact that Kuchiki-san and I are in love." Keigo said grabbing Rukia's hands, "Right my dear?"

Rukia sweat dropped and gave Ichigo a 'help me' look. Ichigo went up to Keigo and the two started bickering like two seven year olds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, why don't you ask Ichigo to run with you Orihime?"

"That would be nice.. but I have so much fun running with you Tatsuki."

"You're never going to get him to like you if you never try to get his attention!"

"Can you imagine if he and I really did run the marathon together." she began, "Ichigo would say something like 'Inoue. Running is so much fun with you.'"

"No he wouldn't.."

"We'd jog, jog, and jog. Then on the way we'd see the park and run together to the swings. He'd push me on the swings.. Laughing heartily with his funny eyebrows."

"Yeah... I highly doubt that..."

"I'm not done yet!" Orihime complained, "Now where was I..? So then we decided to race to the jungle gym. But there's a twist! An olympic gold metal winner would join our race and.. and _Domo-kun_ would too! It would be a race that decided that fate of Japan, uh uh.. the world. No.. the _whole_ galaxy. But turns out that Domo-kun forgot to set his VCR to record his Soap Opera. Oh no! If he didn't do that he'd have to watch the re-run at four. Which is very hard to remember. Just like homework, but that's not the point. So he quickly gets on his kayak and goes home. In the end, I won the boxing match--"

"Boxing match..?"

"and became a 5 star platinum pop princess who roams the world in glory and is loved by all and can eat all the rice I want. I came to a lot of fame, but then I was challenge by the people of Wisconsin to a Pokemon card match. I lost horribly and was forced to give up my fame. And now I have to be a date-for-hire just to get by in life! Tatsuki! Why is life so difficult?!"

"I thought this was supposed to be about you running with Ichigo..."

"Oh really.. I guess I got a little too carried away again.."

"No really..." she replied sarcastically, "Come on the marathon has started... Orihime..?"

She noted that her best friend was biting her lip. Shortly after she realized why. Ichigo was running with Rukia.

"She's so lucky.." Orihime sighed lightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to run with me you know." Rukia complained, "I'm perfectly fine with running alone. In fact, I prefer to do stuff on my own most of the time."

"You're stupid. Friends don't let their friends do stuff alone. Just shut up and keep running. We're almost half way." he responded.

"Friends.." She just looked at him and nodded.

They continued to run and finally made it half way. How far did they have to run? She didn't know, but it felt like a million miles. Rukia was tired, but didn't want Ichigo to see that. She would be so embarrassed. So embarrassed that words couldn't explain. Running, running, and still running. That is, until Rukia tripped. She tripped over a gofer hole. She was so embarrassed, but tried to get off the floor. She tried, but right after she got up, she went to the floor again. Her ankle was hurt, sprained possibly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'm fine.. I just tripped." she hated to admit that she tripped, but what else could she say?

"All right. Get up then, you're not going to finish the marathon if you just sit there."

"Yeah.." She agreed and tried to get up again. Maybe it stopped hurting. Then she dropped to the ground again.

'I guess not.' she thought to herself.

"What's wrong Kuchiki? Is it your ankle?"

"Yeah. Just ignore the fact that I have my hand on my ankle. No shit it's my damn ankle!"

"Gees. You don't have to get so mad. Anger management much?" he groaned, "Now let me see your ankle."

"It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it." she denied.

"Let me see your damn ankle!" he demanded, "It's swollen! You call this nothing serious?!'_"_

"It kind of is." she pouted, "It doesn't hurt too bad! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why can't you get up?"

"Just because.. You know."

Ichigo groaned and went to her aid. He picked her up off the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you! What does it look like I'm doing?!" He was irritated. (No really? Ha hah!)

"Bride style? How chilche... Why are you carrying me anyways?"

"Well, A. You can't get up and B. I need to take you to the health office. Now shut up and be thankful that I'm even carrying you!" She didn't say anything in return. She couldn't think of anything to say in return. The black haired girl thanked her friend and he carried back to the school. Obviously taking a short cut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man you give me such a head ache and I haven't even known you for a week." he whined while the nurse checked out Rukia's ankle.

"It's sprained. Don't worry though. It's very mild. A little ice and you'll be fine." the nurse, Unohana explained.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend for carrying you."

"B-Boyfriend?!" the two of the exclaimed.

"Yes, if he didn't carry you here. The sprain would probably be more severe."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend though."

"He's not? Oh, my apologies.."

"It's okay. My ankle feels better now. I think I can walk."

"Don't walk stupid! It'll get worse." Ichigo scolded.

"It won't and besides my house isn't that far."

"Unohana-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei. Please tell her she can't walk home." Koutetsu just sighed and Unohana walked up to Rukia.

She tapped her on the back lightly. "I think she'll be fine." she stated.

"_See_! Now let's go." Rukia growled to Ichigo, "Thank you." she ended bowing to the two nurses and closed the door.

"You didn't do what I think you did. Did you?" Koutetsu, Ise asked the other nurse.

"My, my. That girl is stubborn isn't she?" she laughed.

"You did.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No really. Let me help you.. It's going to worsen." Ichigo whined to his friend.

The two high schoolers were both a few feet away from their school, barely exiting the school doors.

"Quit worrying about me! I'm fine. I can take care of myself! Besides, I don't want to ruin your image."

"You're making me look bad just by not letting me aid you..." he sighed, "Why do you always have to act so tough..?"

"I'm not acting tough. I _am _tough!" she barked, but then she collapsed. What happened? She felt perfectly fine!

"Kuchiki! See! I told you it would worsen!"

"Shut up! It's not my ankle! I can't move my muscle limbs."

"What happened?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" she paused, "Wait... Unohana-sensei must have done something to me..."

"Look like she's on my side and now you can't do anything about what I'm about to do."

"What do you mean by that?!" He bent down to pick her up. This time it was a piggy-back.

"Piggy-back style?!"

"Well, you were complaining about 'bride style!' Gees, nothing satisfies you.."

"Put me down!" she screamed, though her limb's muscles were still motionless.

"And if I did, how would you get home to study for that Geometry test tomorrow?" She was silent. She was defeated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was carrying his young friend on his back as he walked to her house. She had her head laying on his shoulder, Rukia was a little pissed. She really didn't like the feeling of relying on.. anyone! She was not raised that way, but at one point or another, she decided to on her own.

"Hey Ichigo... Remember how I was mad at you in the morning?" she finally said, "Well, it was an act."

"An act?!"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how you would react. Like I'd get angry over something like that. A little upset maybe, but not that angry." she chuckled lightly, "I just like to mess around with you.."

He didn't know what to say as a reply. Just to mess around with him? This girl. She was so, so confusing. He just couldn't figure her out.

"You're such a dork."

"Takes one to know one!"

"Hey..."

"Hi!" she chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and Rukia was studying the formulas and theorems that Ichigo left for her on the table.

"Rukia, you're downstairs still?" her brother asked as he walked into the door.

"Yes brother."

"I see you're studying for a test, but why downstairs?" he pondered as he noticed the papers with formulas and theorems in front of her on the table.

"Because I can't move.."

"What happened?"

"My limb muscles won't move."

"And you're here alone?"

"No Ichigo. Brought me home and put the formulas out. Oh yeah! and he left the house phone by me just incase if something would happen."

"He left you here alone? How irresponsible of him."

"Actually, no. He insisted on staying, but I forced him to go home."

"If you can't move your muscles.. Then, how would you be able to make a phone call if something happens?"

"I.. I didn't think of that."

_Ring._

"Hello?" he asnwered, "Who is this? Rukia. It's for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kuchiki-san. I just realized that you wouldn't be able to answer the phone, but apparently you can since your talking on the phone right now.. You can."

"Actually, I'm laying on the phone."

"Oh. Well, sorry."

"Ha ha. I'm fine. No need to be concerned about me."

"Who said that I was worried about you?! I just realized that you are incapable of answering the phone."

"I never said to not 'worry.' I said not to be 'concerned.'"

Ichigo turned to a bright red shade. He was so embarrassed. "W-whatever.." Rukia laughed at his response and then stood up. Her muscles were moving again.

"Hey, I can move my muscles now."

"That's good. Now go study!"

"Yes sir." and she hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was sitting in her room doing her homework and preparing for her test. Though she was struggling with her proofs. The dreadful proofs and also the tricky geometric mathematic problems.

"You did that proof wrong." Ichigo stated out of nowhere. Rukia screamed when she saw him, standing there, at her window, just like last time. Maybe she should lock her window.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, you're pretty pathetic when it comes to geometry. So I decided to come over to help. Just think of me as... Super Man. Here to aid the stupid."

"Were you born with that cocky attitude?"

"Do you want help or not?!"

"Fine.."

She moved her stuff so that he could get into her room and he pulled up a chair. He watched her do her homework and correct/help her when it was needed. After a while, Rukia finally did understand geometry.

"I think I finally understand this!"

"Great! But if not, you can always" he said opening his calculator cap, "write the formulas in your calculator."

"You're a cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater. I'm just sneaky."

"Heh. Whatever. Go home already."

"See ya missy." he said exiting via window.

"Missy.. Tch." she ended smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A 'D-'?!" Rukia asked horrifyingly. She got a "D-?!" But she studied with Ichigo and she understood it Thursday night! (2)

"Wow, though luck.." Tatsuki said trying to be sympathetic.

"But I studied.."

It was Monday, and the everybody was given back their geometry test. As predicted Ichigo got an, "A", but Rukia wasn't quite as lucky.

"I guess it can't be helped then! You're going to be doomed forever.." Ichigo said. He was reward with Rukia kicking him down to the floor and trying to strangle him to death. Pulling him back and forth from the collar.

"Think of the bright side Kuchiki-san." Inoue said. Rukia heard her and let go of Ichigo's collar. "You can make up your test to a 'C-.'"

"Ah! That's so cute how optimistic you are Orihime!" Chizuro squeeled out of nowhere.

"Why can't you ever leave her alone!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Because we were meant to be!" Chizuro complained, "You know if you were more girly, I'd go for you too."

"I'd rather you not!"

"Fine. And who knows. I might change my mind and go after Rukia." she said winking to the black haired girl.

"I don't think so.." Ichigo snapped without thinking.

"Kurosaki-kun.. Why would you care? She's not your girlfriend is she?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I-I just don't want to to corrupt her."

"Right, right. Well, I've got somewhere to go. See you cats later."

"Good ridence.."

"Wait before I go." she said running towards the group. She waved at Ichigo and then kissed Rukia and Orihime on the cheek. "Chao!" she said skipping away.

"I'm going to kill her!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Not if I get to her first!" Ichigo added. The two were off to beat the living crap out of her. The other's just laughed at how serious they reacted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**1. **I only added the bucket of water thing just to get him to poke her forehead.

2. That would always happen to me last year...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or Domo-kun.


	6. The Sixth

**Authors Note: ** "This will be the last one that's happens the day after." I lied! Ha ha ha. Actually, I don't know where this chapter should be pasted at. I wrote the chapter for the school festivals.. but then my friend.. Well, I don't want to spoil the story.. So it'll be explained in the bottom A/N. I thought it was too silly so I had to post this on first. (And because you're still on writer's block for that chapter...) SHUT UP! -curses in Vietnamese- Just kidding. I only know one word. Which my World Civ. teacher taught me. Ha ha. What a weird teacher I got..

(Ha ha. Byakuya is oblivious to whom Ichigo is at the moment.)

Yay ending! (Gets twacked on the head) _Stop adding onto/changing the ending when you haven't even written the next chapter!_

Sorry mommy.. x - x

Have fun reading this chapter. It's a little random, but I thought it was cute. xD

I swear.. I was going to post this yesterday...

**Hey reader:** If you don't want to waste time/are too bored to read the whole thing. Just read the part where the bet's prize is. I'll have the word "b e t" bolded so you can find it.

**Disclaimer: **Can I own Bleach? _No! _Aw man...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly. Kuchiki, Rukia was ready and packed for school. She left her house greeting the ones who were in it and walked to her neighbor's house. He wasn't there waiting for her. "What is he planning this time?!" she asked angrily remembering from the time before. She looked to her sides and behind her. He wasn't there. Just where was he? The violet-eyed girl then noticed the spiky haired kid was walking about a few feet away from her. He ditched her! What a jerk!

"Ichigo, you jerk!" she screamed towards him. Hearing her, he ran for his life. "A race huh?" she asked herself and ran after him.

She caught up to him and was slightly behind him. "I thought you said you could beat me in a sprint, shorty." Ichigo teased.

"I can." she bragged with confidence. "Why are you running the long way to school?"

"I thought it was would be fun and would give me a better chance at beating you to class." he answered. "We'll see about that." she replied.

"Bring it!"

The two of them ran pass the school gates and changed their shoes when they entered the door. Then, they ran into the hallway.

"No running in the halls!" a faculty member scolded. The two instead power walked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like those two are racing..." Tatsuki commented, "How could they be so fired up this early in the morning.."

"I wish Ichigo and I could race to school every morning..." Orihime said, beginning to day dream.

"Oh no! Not another race fantasy!" her best friend screamed, stopping her from thinking.. too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to beat you!" Rukia said as she sped past her buddy.

"Kuchiki-san, slow down!" Ichigo yelled.

"Never!" she screamed and then ran into a door, falling to the floor.

"Now do you see why I told you to slow down..?" he lectured while standing in front of her.

"Shut up." she groaned. "Need a hand?" he offered and she took it.

"After you." Ichigo said as he opened the door for her, "Don't worry, this door won't hurt you. I'm make sure of it."

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen?" she commented sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_School bell_

"Lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch. L-l-l-l-l-l-l-lun--?!" Keigo sang, "Let's eat lunch together Ichigo!"

"We always eat lunch together..."

"Yeah, but this time we're eating in class."

"I'd prefer the roof..."

"Too bad! We're eating in!" Keigo paused, "Wait.. Where's the lovely Kuchiki-san?! Did you drive her away?! How could you?! What did you do?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Why?! Why?! Come back Kuchiki-san.. I'll beat up the big bad man for you. Please come back.."

"Tatsuki and Inoue invited her to eat lunch with them.. Gawd, you get so annoying..." Ichigo explained. Keigo was very upset. Why would she want to hang out with _girls_ when she could hang out with him? (Like she would really want to..) But then again, she did need "girl friends." So it was for the best. What could go wrong?

"Hey Ichigo want to play speed? Winner gets a prize!"

"What kind of prize exactly..?"

"You'll see.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey do you like Kurosaki-kun?" Mahama asked Rukia.

She spitted her chocolate milk out right after hearing her. "Excuse me?"

"Seriously, what's between you two?" she asked while staring at poor Rukia who was wiping the chocolate milk off her face.

"We're just friends... Besides.. I've only known him for a few d--."

"Mahana! Gosh, you're tactless!" Michichuru interrupted.

"Whatever! You're dying to know, but none of you had the guts to ask!"

"I-I didn't want to know!"

"You wouldn't." Chizuru said.

"You hate Ichigo, Michichuru." Tatsuki added.

"Really?" Orihime asked innocently.

"N-no! I don't hate him Orihime!!" The pink haired girl said to Orihime. _I just think his face is a little scary..._

"Who cares what you think!?" Tastuki yelled to Chizuru.

"I'm still here you guys.." Rukia said lightly while waving her arm.

"This has nothing to do with you! It's all about me and Orihime!" (Saying to Tatsuki)

"What do you have to do with it?"

"What do you think? If sweet little Kuchiki-san (Rukia: Little..?) gets the scary, yet handsome Kurosaki-kun... I'll have Orihime to myself!"

"So good luck Kuchiki-san!!" she grinned while grabbing Rukia's hands, "I'm rooting for you! And Orihime will be mine!! All mine!!"

"Poor thing.. Does she have to talk like that in public?" Tatsuki sighed as she patted Orihime's head.

"Well?! What going on?" Mihama asked as they all stared at her, "You've been clinging to him since you got here and you walk together from home to school and back. Are you two an item?"

"Kurosaki-kun... is."

"Yeah?!" they all leaned closer.

"He's just a good friend. Almost a bother."

"Huh? For real?"

"Sure"

"You don't have any feelings for him? Not even a little?"

"Nope. Even less than the cuticle of my pinky toe."

"I see.." Orihime began, "If you liked Ichigo, it would've been two girls against one guy, and we would've won."

"She's going way off a tangent.." they all thought to themselves.

"Um, Orihime... Having more people works for martial arts team matches and stuff... But that's not how it works in love. You following me?" Tatsuki attempted to explain.

"I get it!! A triangle, right?!! Only in this case, it's the side with the fewest wins!! So if it's two girls and one guy, the guys wins!!" the hyperactive pink haired girl shouted.

"Do you listen to yourself while you're talking?!"

"Oh! But if that happened what should I do?! I could dress up like a boy and team up with Ichigo! Maybe get a fake mustache?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I should stab Ichigo and take his place!"

"Die! Die! Die! Die again! You're like a rabid animal!"

"Are you really sure?" Mahama stared at Rukia again.

"Really!" she chuckled, "How many times do I have to say it?"

"I'll ask again in a while."

"What?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! You won... You get to sing the song.." Keigo whined at his defeat. "What?! Me?! Sing?!" Ichigo didn't sing. It wasn't his nature! There's was no way that'd he'd do something like that to embarrass himself.

"Well, you won. So the prize is that you get to sing and I have to play the guitar... I really wanted to do the singing.."

"But I won! Don't I get to decide the terms?"

"Nope! Don't you pay attention to what anyone says?"

"He did say that he had a prize for you if you win... I guess that's it. What a lame prize..." Ishida reminded Ichigo. Keigo grinned. "Fine whatever... What's the song... and who am I singing it to?" _Can Keigo even play the guitar?_

"You're singing to Kuch--"

"NO WAY!!" Ichigo screamed making an "x" with his arms.

"But... you're my best friend... and you lost..." Keigo cried and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo sighed and agreed. Really... Why were they friends? He didn't know, but he submitted. What did he get himself into?

"Oh yeah.. It's going to be a song parody. I have it in the ole noggin here! I'll write it down and you'll sing it to her in the morning with me accompanying you." the brown haired boy grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning Kuchiki-san!" Keigo greeted her shining as bright as the sun, "We're here to sing a song for you!" Ichigo was standing by his side looking to the side. He looked tortured.

"Um, how lovely..." she said. _Good thing my brother isn't home._

"Ichigo! Would you like to tell her what the song is called?!"

'"This song is called 'Hey There, Yo Rukia...' Inspired by 'Hey There Delilah...' _The devil's song. _(1) If you need any explanation of why I'm singing this song, it'll be in the song..." Ichigo explained and sighed.

Keigo began playing the guitar.

( **B E T **)

"Hey there, yo Rukia.

How you liking Karakura

I think this town's pretty swell.

But that's not until you came around.

Sure that's true.

Tokyo can't shine as bright as you.

It wish it could.

Hey there, yo Rukia.

Don't you worry 'bout the distance.

I'm right there if you get lonely.

Really I live four small houses

from your house.

Just give a call and I'll be there.

I will be there.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh I don't know what that is.

Oh I'm forced to sing this song.

Oh it's what he's forcing me.

What he's forcing me..

Hey there, yo Rukia.

I know this is getting dumb.

But stupid Keigo forgot the rest.

So I was forced to write this song.

It makes no sense.

I wrote it around that stupid song.

It hurts my head.

Hey there, yo Rukia.

Please, please don't beat me up.

If there is anyone to beat

for disturbing your damn peace.

That'd be Keigo.

Right there he's playing the guitar.

With six fingers.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh I don't know what that is.

Oh I'm forced to sing this song.

Oh it's what he's forcing me.

Oh it's what he's forcing me.

Four houses ain't way too far.

Unless you are a lazy ass.

But really how do you live so close?

I think that's it's kind of weird.

But then let's say that you are not.

I'm running out of words for this verse.

Rukia I can promise you.

I don't know what to say

for this verse it has too many damn words.

Oh my god...

Hey there, yo Rukia.

You be good and pass geometry.

A few more month and you'll be done.

And you'll never have to look at it again.

You know it's all because of you.

You can just can't learn oh you're so dumb.

Hey there, yo Rukia I want to know.

When will you grow?

Oh crap you look real mad.

Oh crap you look real mad.

Oh where did you go.

Oh looks like you got some shoes.

Like you got some shoes?!"

"_OOOhh.. throw them at him.. Ohhhh.._" he sang as he dodged the shoes. They covered their heads as they were continuously hit by shoes. Why did she have so many shoes?

"Kuchiki-san... What are you doing?" a girl asked.

"Um, I'm just... practicing my aiming..?" she explained to the other girl.

"Hey Ichigo.. Who's that?" Keigo whispered. "I don't know.. Why don't you ask..?" Keigo agreed and asked Rukia. She explained that the girl's name was Soi Fon and she was her maid.

"You have a maid?!" they both asked.

"Yeah.. I've always had one. I just didn't want anyone to know._ Soi Fon_..." She laughed and apologized. Rukia sighed and forgave her.

"So are you rich or what?" Ichigo asked her. "Kind of.." she said in response. Kind of?! What did she mean kind of rich?! She has a maid. But why would she live in a normal house instead of a huge mansion. And why would she want to live in Karakura Town?

"My brother's a very power business man. He never tells me what he does though.. Ever heard of him. Kuchiki, Byakya?"

"**THE KUCHIKI, BYAKUYA?! **He's one of the most richest dudes in Japan! You're related to _him_?!"

"Yeah... Indirectly though.. He married my sister and well, some other stuff... It's actually really complicated.. He doesn't come home until way late or not at all. He comes home in the afternoon-ish sometimes.."

"He's crazy rich.. But you live in a house like this..."

"Well, it is slightly bigger than the other houses... And he usually asks me if I want a mansion or a house. I usually pick a house because I hate to make a scene."

"He actually let's you decide..."

"Just because he's a business man, doesn't mean that he's heartless. He cares about me you know!"

"Ohh.. Sorry."

"Yeah so anyways--"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm Keigo. Did you like the song my friend there sang for Kuchiki-san? I wrote it." Keigo said gleefully as he held the maids two hands.

"Um, I thought it was.. very cute?" she answered, trying to hold back from punching him.

"Not as cute as--" a shoe hit Keigo in the head. Knocking him out so that he couldn't finish his sentence. "Correction. You _were_ supposed to write it! Stupid ass.."

Rukia sighed angrily, "You have anger problems. You know."

"You should the one to talk.."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"A-ha! You see! You ain't so perfect."

"T-that was a fluke."

and the two continued to argue.

"Do they always fight like this?" Soi Fon asked Keigo.

"Yes. They do!"

"They make the perfect couple don't they?"

"Not as perfect as you and I would.."

"Quit trying to hit on Soi Fon! And there is no way that we'd ever be a couple.. Stop copying me.." the two growled angrily at each other sending death glares. The maid just laughed at how stubborn the two of them were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just go home already.. It's so early.." the violet-eyed girl groaned as she scratched her head.

"Fine, I will. Thanks for being appreciative about the song I worked so hard on writing.." (2)

"Ichigo.." she began, he made her feel a little bad, "I did think that it was.. kind of nice. _To an extent._"

"Maybe you two should eat breakfast together has a _date_!" Soi Fon suggested.

"DATE?!" the two of them blushed, "Never! That is out of the question! ... You're copying me again! And what's so wrong with going to breakfast with me? Ah!"

"Great! Then it is decided that the two of you are to eat breakfast together. Not as a date (yet), but as a friendly get together. That will only be two people."

"It seems like you are trying to get us together." Ichigo glared. The two chuckled and denied it. Ichigo shrugged it off and decided to go to breakfast with Rukia. It couldn't hurt. After all, they _are_ friends. No way in hell would the two of them get together... Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you two here on a date? You two are such a cute couple." the waitress asked.

"NO! IT'S NOT A DATE! AND WE **DO NOT** MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!" they both screamed. Terrified the waitress apologized and took their order.

"So..." Ichigo said to break the silence. "Yeah." Rukia said in return.

"How's life...?"

"It's okay.. How's yours?"

"Pretty good.."

"That's cool.."

"Yeah.."

"Here's your water." the waitress said as she gave them their water. The two thanked her and returned to their awkward silence. The silence felt so weird, all that she could do was spin the straw around her water. Then it hit her. She knew just how to entertain herself. Rukia gathered a small sum of water in her mouth and squirted it at Ichigo.

"Hey!" he screamed, he was so zoned out that he didn't know that it was coming.

"What?" she asked him innocently.

"You squirted water at me!"

"No I didn't.."

"Yes, you did!" he began, "You see this! Water. On my shirt. From you!"

"Oh yeah.. Well, what are you going to do about it.."

"Nothing.. That's childish.."

"Oh really." she teased and squirted more water at him. "Stop it.." he groaned, but that only made her want to squirt more water at him. Continuously she did so and started to drink her water in a sloppy fashion, until he snapped and squirted water back at her. She laughed hiding behind a napkin and squirting him back. He then squirted at her in return, but she was hidden behind the napkin. "Cheater!" he yelled, and she leaned down to the floor, went under the table, and popped out to his side. He was startled and jump out of his seat and then walked to the other side sitting her in seat. Rukia sat in his seat and they continued their feud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home Kuchiki-san." the maid welcomed as she opened the door, "Why are you two so wet..?"

"Long story.. We're not allowed at that restaurant anymore though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **The song.. bet thing was inspired by my friends.. who did this to my friend. She got mad so see threw shoes at them. Ha ha. I had fun making up my own words. It does not synch with the syllables, but trust me, it synchs.

1- My friend did this weird thing that calculated a few (did this more than one way) characteristics of the song "Hey There Delilah" that added to six-hundred and sixty-six. Yeah... Interesting people.. aren't they?

2- I didn't work hard on it at all:D

**Review** **please**! Or else I'll eat your pretzels.. Or your moon cake... Even though I don't favor pretzels all too much... Garg. Gargoyles. Did I even spell that right? Wait, is moon cake vegetarian..? I can't remember.. I haven't ate on in so long.

**Random quote:** "Bleh! Forget you! I'm going to go rent a blimp!"


	7. The Seventh

**Author's Note:** I'm going to combine the sports festival and the culture festival mainly because they're kind of short... Though if it was an animation it would obviously be longer. ie. race 35 second air time maybe.. while in a fan fiction it would be one line, one and 1/3 maxium. And there we go! Enjoy.

**Note for Readers! IMPORTANT, please read: **Hello, I'm here to tell you something! The sport festival section does not really have many IchiRuki themes to it.. It's mainly Keigo making fun of Tatsuki and everyone being.. idiots... So go to the culture festival section is you want IchiRuki... themes! xD

**Disclaimer: **No ownage of Bleach. If I did. It probabaly a lot shorter and would be half as funny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the sports festival and everyone was excited. Even Ichigo was excited. "A whole day of without learning. This is my kind of festival.." Rukia said as she entered the school gates with Ichigo. The two walked to Ishida and Chad who were there early. "Tell me about it. It's the best festival that was ever invented." Ichigo agreed. "Best of all no volleyball, basketball, and/or those other terrible sports.." she gleefully caroled. "Just brings tears to your eyes doesn't it? It's okay to cry." "Heh.. Very cute." she commented sarcastically.

"Thank you." he bowed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so excited!" Tatsuki rejoiced as she walk towards the two with Orihime, "I'm going to take a short jog. Anyone want to join me?"

"I will!" Orihime said and the two left.

"Hey Mizuiro. Hey Keigo." Ichigo greeted his two friend as they walked by.

"Hello!" Keigo greet slowly/loudly high-fiving Ichigo.

Keigo watched as Orihime and Tatsuki slowly came jogging. Right when Tatsuki came walking towards the group, Keigo tripped her. Why? Who knows.. Maybe he was just bored. Maybe he just liked to get on other's nerves. Everyone was surprised that she fell for it. "Arisawa-san you're such a beach (not bleach xD) whale!" Keigo blurred out after she fell. He then started laughing. "Beach.. Whale...?" they all asked him. "You know.. Like when a whale is on the beach and cannot get up..." Keigo explained. "Oh!" the all awed and hit their fist to their hand. A few of them laughed when they finally understood what he meant. "I'm not a whale!" Tatsuki growled.

"Yes you are!" he argued.

"How am I a whale?!"

"You fell!"

"That was nothing to do with it you dimwit!"

"It has everything to do with it!"

"Shut it or I'll punch you out with my fist."

"You don't have fists. You're a whale, you have fins... Are you pretending that you're a human again?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first! It won't not be fast though. You're not in water so you might be a little slow." Keigo pestered as he spanked his butt and looked at her.

"Asano!" she screamed as she chased him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention students." a voice from the speakers annouced, "Every student will be in at least one event. To make things easier, we have randomly assigned each student to an event. The list is posted on the window."

The gang went to go check out the list. They were all assigned fun events. Some of them would be assigned two, while others just one. For the time being only the first few events where posted.

"The hell?! Bread eating contest." Tatsuki complained, "Sport fest. does not like me this year.."

"I would predict that that is an extreme problem for you.." Keigo stated out of nowhere. She glared at him, knowing that he would say something stupid.

"Why's that?" she asked just for the heck of it.

"Because whales would rather eat krill or zoo plankton... Which do you prefer?"

"I'm not a whale!"

"Okay zoo plankton it is!"

"Keigo I'm not a whale! Gah you're so annoying!" she growled and stormed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The shooting contest is about to start!"

"AHH!" all the student cried as the shot for the basket. Ichigo's first shot, miss. Next shot, miss. Another? Miss?! "Why do I keep missing?!" He thought to himself. Then, he realized that he kept on missing because something kept on hitting him on the head. "Kuchiki-san! The basket is up there.. Are you aiming for my head?!" Ichigo snapped. She paused. "Yes.." she nodded dryly.

"Well, stop it!"

"Make me!" she cried as she threw more softballs at him.

"Two can play that game!" Ichigo screamed as he threw softballs back at her.

They screamed as they continuously threw softballs at each other.

"Should we stop them..? The event ended already.." Mizuiro asked his friends "I don't know... They both are pretty stubborn.. They belong together.." Ishida replied. The four boys nodded.

They were still at it until Ichigo got hit on the head hard by a softball and collapsed. "I win!" Rukia cheered. They all sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next, is the borrowing race."

"Looks like you're assigned that one Kuchiki-san." Orihime told her.

"Yeah. Sound fun." she smiled and when to the starting line. The whistle blew and Rukia sprint so quickly to the table. She made it there before anyone. She really was fast. The card she got said 'idiot.' "Idiot?" she pondered, "Ichigo.. or Asano-kun.." She had to think about it. It was a tough one. "Well, they both are complete idiots... but Ichigo is book smart. So."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-san is running towards me!" Keigo scream happily. "Asano-kun. Would you come with me?" she asked him. "Of course! Anything for you!"

"Could it be---" Tastuki wondered. "Good choice Kuchiki-san.." Ishida commented hitching his glasses.

She ran to the finish line with Keigo and was in first place.

"So what did you have to borrow? 'Someone you love?' 'Someone you admire?' 'A hot guy?' Come on, you can tell me."

Rukia ripped the paper and threw it in the air. "I-I-I-It said..."

"Great choice Kuchiki-san!" a fellow classmate said, "I would have picked him too, but I knew you would have."

"What does he mean?"

"It's nothing!" she chuckled.

"Okay... So what was it then?"

"Uh.. The next event is going to start soon! We should get ready."

"Yeah, but first tell me what it was."

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh.. Someone with.. brown hair?"

"Well that's boring."

"I know.. What cha going do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bread eating contest."

"What kind of event is this..?" Tatsuki sighed as she waited for it to start.

"Fight Arisawa-san, fight! Whale power!"

"Asano, Keigo.. Hit by train, 5:30 pm."

"Go!" the announcer declared.

"Give me a W-H-A-L-E! Whale! Whoo! Just pretend that you're in the ocean and that it is zoo plankton bre---" he was interrupted by bread being swung hard to his head. "Maybe you should lay off the whale jokes for now." Mizuiro suggested. Keigo agreed and grabbed the bread. He wanted to know what kind of bread it was. "Super spicy curry! Ah!" he screamed as he ran for water. "Double karma.." Mizuiro laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry students, it's starting to rain so sports fest. will have to be cancelled this year."

All the students awe. They were disappointed that they could not have finished their festival.

"So go home!"

"What do we do now Ichigo?"

"I guess we go home.." **END**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class! The culture festival will be in two days. What should our theme be?"

"Haunted house!" one student suggested. "Cafe!" said another.

"Come on! We're class 1-3! We should have a _better_ theme!" their teacher complained. The student murmured and chatting for a long while. Trying think of a theme for their culture fest.

"How about a rabbit cafe?" Rukia suggested. "No rabbits. No cafe." Ichigo immediately snapped. _Re-ject-ed._

"Why not?!" the violet-eyed girl screamed.

"Lord knows what horrid creation you'd 'draw' for the decoration. I can already smell the Chappies.." He began to twitch as he imagined 'Invasion of the Chappies.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's P.O.V.: So we ended up with a cosplay cafe. At least they're no Chappies.. Crap.. This is an Anime.. Can Rukia hear me? (Looks at her) Apparently not. Why am I dressed up as Ranma and Rukia, Akane?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: _"Hurry and pick one from the basket you two!" Keigo whined as Ichigo and Rukia took their time.

"Who did you get, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ranma... from Ranma 1/2 and you..?"

"Uh.." she stalled. He looked at her curiously and asked her again. "A-kane... from _Ranma 1/2..._"

"Oh my gawd! It's like destiny that you two got a couple. That's amazing!" Keigo congratulated the two.

"You had something to do with this.. Didn't you?" Ichigo glared. "Of course not!" Keigo denied as he and Mizuiro put the basket with the random characters on top of the ones Ichigo and Rukia picked from. (There was one for boys and the other for girls.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's P.O.V.: That's right.. Stupid Keigo.. Don't know how he did it... but, damn him.. And this weather too.. raining on (again..) the day of culture fest..

Normal P.O.V.: "Ran-ma! Look there's Akane. Go give her a kiss!" Keigo caroled as he approached Ichigo.

"I don't ever recall Ranma and Akane kissing, Ash.. (Pokemon)."

"That may be true, but, in a sense, he does admit his love for her!"

"Ah.. Touche, but there's no way I'm kissing her."

"Fine, fine.. At least admit your love for her."

"There's no such thing!" he screamed while sending Keigo flying with a punch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, glad we had a cosplay cafe.. All these girls are dressed up as Anime characters." Keigo stated putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"I know what you mean Keigo." Mizuiro agreed.

"Are you two staring at the girls?!" Tatsuki asked angrily.

"No! We're admiring them! As any healthy high school boy would. Right Ichigo?!"

'It's already raining... What else could go wrong?!' he thought to himself as he and Rukia were setting up the tables.

"Tell them Ichigo. It's perfectly normal for guys to like butts and boobs. Right?!"

"Uh..." he was distributing the utensils.

"Tell them Ichigo!!"

"I prefer..." he pause for a long while, "the wenis..?"

"What..?"

"Um, you know.. elbows.."

"Really?" the both asked quite questionably. Ichigo just nodded. Obviously he was lying, but what could he do? He can't just say that he liked boobs now. It was too late..

"Whoa, that's deep man.."

"I do what I can." he joked, "Hey Rukia do you--" he began as he poked her elbow. She turned around and slapped him as a response.

"What was that for?! I just wanted to ask you where the extra spoons were!"

"You touched my elbow! Pervert!"

'Oh.. That's right.. Stupid Keigo..'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey... students... We're almost out of cakes..." their teacher dully said.

"Who bought most of them..?" Orihime asked.

"That guy!" Michichuru yelled as she point to the guy in the white shirt walking out of the door. He turned around.

"L?!" Tastuki and Orihime gasped, "You're not even in this Anime!!"

"Wouldn't that make sense if he were here though... I mean, it's a cosplay cafe.."

"Yeah, but he wasn't in the basket... and only the workers are allowed to cosplay.."

"Sorry, not that guy.. That one.." Michichuru apologized pointing to the guy wearing a kimono halfway.

"Gintoki?! You weren't in the basket either, or in this Anime.. or this time era!" Tatsuki screamed, she was so confused, "Really, you two should stop eating sweets.."

"Whoopdy-flippen-doo.. Cake shortage." Ichigo said weakly. He was too preoccupied with reading his JUMP. "I wish I have Bankai like that." he commented.

"That character looks like you.. Doesn't he?" Rukia hitching her swirled glasses. Wait since when did she, or Akane, wear glasses.

"Not even! I'm so much hotter than he could ever be. I'm so hot, I make him look like ice.."

"Don't ever say that again..." she glared.

"Well, this girl right here kind of looks like you."

"Hah! She wished that she did! I'm obviously taller."

"You... Tall?! Hah!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's means that you're short! Bleh!" he replied and blew raspberries at her. She punched him in the face. He really should have seen that coming.

"You two... Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki! Get off your lazy asses and make more cakes!" their teacher scolded.

"Why us?" they both complained, "Wait.. Mister and Misses?!"

"Because everyone else is working or is on break!" she scolded as she hit them both on the head with Ichigo's JUMP.

"But that doesn't explain..."

"NOW!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cake.. Is boring to.. make.." Ichigo whined as he stirred the batter.

"Stop complaining.. The sooner you finish, the better."

"Me?! Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"I'm too busy.."

"Yeah.. With reading _my JUMP!_" he pointed at her with the wooden spoon and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get up!" he complained.

"No." she crossed her arms. He then flicked cake batter at her face. She sent him a death glare. "What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

"There's more where that came from if you don't get up and help me!" he teased. "It can't be help.." she sighed as she walked up to him. She gathered a big chunk of cake batter and smashed it into his face. She then laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to check on the two love birds." Ishida declared as he saw that the cake supply was running very low.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stepped to throw cake batter at Rukia, but slipped on a banana peel. (how odd..) He landed right on top of her.

"What's taking you two so long to make those damn cakes?!" he paused, turned around, and hitched his glasses. (Did he really think that that was cool?) "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Just get those cakes finished."

"How embarrassing.. It was only Ishida though.." Ichigo stated and Rukia agreed. "We should clean up a little.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those two?!" Tatsuki yelled. They were starting to lose their customers to the other classes because of their cake shortage.

"They're having a moment.." Ishida answered.

"There's no time for your jokes."

"It's not a joke. Ichigo was right on top of her."

She scuffed at his response. "Yeah right." she began as she walked to the baking room, "You expect me to believe that Ichigo would do such a thing at school. Do you not know how long I've known--" She opened the door.

"Ah!" Rukia screamed as slipped and landed on Ichigo. Tatsuki then saw the two. "Oh.. Pardon.. Wrong room.." she said slowly and closed the door. "I didn't see anything." she denied.

"Tatsuki too?!"

"Sorry... It was my fault this time."

"No. It's okay. She won't tell anyone. Let's just finish these cakes.."

'He sounds upset..' Rukia thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right! Culture Fest. is done (Yay..!) and we came in second! Why second? Because these two numbskulls took too long to bake the cakes. Yay!"

"Is a teacher allowed to call her students 'numbskulls?'_"_ Ichigo asked Rukia. "I guess.. It's not like she's calling us 'dumb asses' or anything."

"Since these dumb asses--" (R: There she goes; and she sounds so happy... ) "took so long to bake simple cakes, they're are going to clean the room. Doesn't that sound fun?"

'Not exactly.' they both thought in their heads.

"You know Ichigo... You'd think that I'd want to trade place with you at the moment.. but I hate cleaning. So yeah"

"Thanks.. You're a real pal." he said sarcastically. 'Wait.. Is he trying to get with Kuchiki-san or is he trying to get me and her together...? He makes no sense.."

"Well, see you two tomorrow. Ichigo, try not to make a move on Kuchiki-san. If you can't help it, keep it PG, okay?"

"Like I'd ever!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally done!" Ichigo sighed after the cleaning was done.

"Today was the first time that I've ever cleaned.. It was.. tiresome.. but fun."

"First time you cleaned?" Ichigo trailed off remembering a time when he and "the little girl he once knew who he thinks is Rukia" had to clean after making a mess with finger paints.

"Yeah.. because I always remember having someone do it for me.."

"If you think its so fun, then why don't you just clean my house."

"Nahh." she said as she made a face at him.

"That's attractive.."

"Who said that I was trying to attract you?"

"Who said that I'd want to get attracted to you." he stated as he looked away blushing.

"Are you blushing?!"

"No!"

"If you say so..." she laughed, "We should go now.. The rain is getting stronger." He agreed and they were about to go until... a thunderbolt struck.

"Um, you go on ahead. I just remembered... I have something important to do.. Please excuse me." the black haired said as she crawling into the coat room.

"No one would have something important to do in the coat room!" he shouted after she closed the door behind her. He walked up to the coat room door and opened the door. What Ichigo had found surprised him.

She turned away when the door was opened. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was weak just because of something stupid like that? Thunder? Rukia was curled into a ball.. slightly crying. Why did Ichigo have to see her like that? Him of all people!

"Are you okay, Kuchiki-san? Is it the thunder that scared you?" the boy asked concerned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I do this every time.. alone."

"Every time alone? What do you mean? Where was everyone?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh I understand." There was a silence. Rukia crawled to the door and closed it.

"Don't close the door on me!"

"Leave me alone! Really I'm fine. You should go home! Your family is waiting." she said trying to get him to leave. "Your lucky.." she whispered to herself.

"Shut up, you little brat!" he screamed while slamming the door open. She was shocked and look up at him.

"Listen. You don't always have to act so tough in front of me." he sighed, "I don't know what your circumstances were before you moved here, but you have good friends here; and friends are always there for each other. That _does_ include me thank you very much. I'll always be there for you if you need me. No matter what. Go it?!"

She sniffed and looked at him while wiping a tear from her face. Though, she wasn't crying about the thunder that time.

"Now come out of the coat room. I'm here for you, Kuchiki-san." he ended reaching him arm out to her. Then there was a thunder again. Thinking about what he said, she quickly jump out of the closet and into his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah I feel bad about making the two of them clean the room by themselves too." Keigo and Mizuiro were walking toward their classroom door.

"Good thing we all came back to help them." Mizuiro smile.

"Yeah!" The two approached the door and opened it. They gasp. What they found was Ichigo and Rukia sitting on the floor and Ichigo had his arm wrapped around her.

"He's touching her wenis!"

"It was a joke! Oh my gawd! Keigo why don't you just drop dead?"

"I told you he'd make a move on her!"

"I'm not!"

"He's lying Kuchiki-san! He just wants your wenis!"

"I was only kidding!"

"So you like boobs then?"

"I guess.."

"He's after your boobs!"

"She doesn't have any!" Rukia punched him across the face and stood up. "The thunder has stop.. I guess I'll be going home now. See you later Kurosaki-kun." she spoke calmly and exited the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own L or Gintoki or Ranma or Akane or.. Ah! the characters okay?! The characters! 


	8. The Eighth

**Author's Goal: **To expose Ichigo for the pervert we all know that he is. Tee hee. That innocent perv.

**NOTE: **Sorry for being SO LATE... 1. I REALLY couldn't think of anything. (So this might as well, be a filler. School trip, whoo..) and 2. Gosh... So much has been going on. (School Wise) Sophomore year is tough..

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games makes my arms sore..

I can't wait to post the New Year's Eve episode. It's so sweet. It's where Ichigo and Rukia have a big moment. : )

Please Review: D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" screamed his father as he came flying through his window.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo screamed sitting up, "Are you even human?!"

"That's a good question..." Ichigo groaned at his response, "Is today that time of the month?"

"Yes it is son!"

"Well, no need to inform me on something I already know." he said as he lied back down, "Name: Kuchiki Rukia. Black haired. A smart mouth.Trouble maker. _Not _my first love because I haven't had one yet! Did I get everything..?"

"Awe, you ruined the fun. Though, it was getting old.. and you got the last part wrong..."

"No I didn't! Get out of my room now!"

"_FINE!_ My beautiful wife in the heavens! Why is our only son so rowdy?! If only you were here to guide him then he--" he was interrupted by a very unhappy Ichigo who threw a lamp at him. Then he left.

Ichigo sighed with relief and went back to sleep. He was soundly sleeping until..

"Morning Ichigo!" a voice screamed from the window.

"AH! K-kuchiki-san!" he screamed as he feel out of his bed.

"Oops, sorry." Rukia apologized trying hard not to laugh.

"Whatever.. Why are you even here?"

"I brought you pancakes!"

"What..? Why? Are they poisoned? Where are they anyways?"

"They're right here!" she said as they appeared of out nowhere and in her hands, "and no, they are not poisoned. Even if I made them... Hmph!"

"Ha. Ha.." he dryly laughed, "_Strawberry_ pancakes. Very cute.."

"Oh, I didn't know you thought of me that way. It's very touching, but I think that I'll have to turn you down."

"Stupid.. I was being sarcastic.. and why did you make me pancakes?"

"Soi Fon 'told' me to.. and I thought that it would be fun anyways. So eat them!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you two doing?" Karin asked her curious father and sister.

"Shh! Karin quiet down! It sounds like Ichigo is talking to a girl.. In his room... In the morning." Isshin announced.

"She brought him breakfast! It must be love!" Yuzu cheerfully said.

"You are correct my daughter!"

"Daddy, he's in love!"

"Big deal... It's normal for a boy to talk to girls."

"But a. It's Ichigo. and b, She's in his room in the morning with strawberry pancakes! Straw-berr-y!"

"I don't see what the big deal is..."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he slammed the door open.

"See? Now he's pissed."

"Um, breakfast is done.. Ha... ha.. ha..."

"Geez. Um... I'm not eating... breakfast today..." he said as he closed the door.

"He's going to eat her pancakes!" their father said quite excitedly.

"How cute!"

Karin just sighed at how immature they were acting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your family seems really fun." Rukia giggled as Ichigo walked to his closet.

"I guess.. After a while it gets annoying.." he replied while grabbing his uniform, "Do you mind..?"

"Oh!" she blushed and turned around.

"So, what's your family like?"

"Well, in this house, I only live with my brother and Soi Fon."

"What happened to your mom and dad? And... any other siblings?"

"My mom and sister are... 'gone' and my dad lives in America."

"Hm..? Why did your dad move to America... and where did you sister and mom go to?"

"My dad.. doesn't really like my brother. He calls me once every so often trying to get me to move to America with him. And I'd rather not talk about what happened to my sister and mom."

"It's okay. I understand. Everyone has their secrets." She smiled and turned around. "I'm not done yet!" Ichigo screamed. Apparently he wasn't dressed yet. Rukia covered her eyes with a gap in-between her fingers. "You change slow for a guy!"

"Well, _sorry, _but you keep distracting me with your talking... and close that gap between your fingers, pervert!."

"Just get your pants on!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, what are they fighting about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"What?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you even here?!"

"To pry into your room and to find out who you really are behind that scowl."

"Not happening."

"Fine, I will one day though. So you better watch out."

"Whatever... but seriously.. why are you here?" She didn't remember. So she sat on the floor to think. "Oh yeah!" she began, "I'm hear to wake you up for the school trip!"

They both paused for a short while, looked at the clock and realized that they were late. "LATE! WE'RE LATE!" they both screamed and quickly ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki! You're both late!"

"Stop calling us that! We're not married!"

"Whatever, you're both late though." their teacher scolded while hitting them on the head.

"I can't believe you're late for your own school trip Kuchiki-san!"

"So are you! So I wouldn't be talking!"

"Oh yeah.." he thought. "And besides, I woke _you_ up!" she added. "This is true.." Ichigo confirmed.

"Just hurry and get in the bus!"

"Yes mam!" they both said in fear and ran inside the bus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"School trip journal. The mission. Get Kuchiki-san to like me. Today's plan. Sit next to her on the bus."

"I thought that you were trying to get Ichigo and her to like each other." Mizuiro asked Keigo.

"I am, but on a period it will be her and me, then the other it will be him and her. It's very complicated."

"Okay.. Whatever." he sighed. Keigo gave him a thumbs up and walked towards where Rukia was sitting. He didn't except to see Ichigo sitting with her. After noticing him, he quickly ran back and complained to his friend.

"Well, they did come late together and there are really close friends. Seems fitting that they'd sit together."

"No!" Keigo screamed falling into a black abyss. "Wait! New plan. Get Ichigo to move from his seat so that I can sit next to Kuchiki-san!"

"How are you going to do that..?"

"Well, I really don't know.. I only have one idea though.. So I'll give it a shot!" he gave Mizurio a thumbs up and seated himself in the seat behind Ichigo's. He began to shake Ichigo's chair. "Bwahaha! You're going to get car sick and be too sick to stay!" he screamed in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few minutes later._

"I'm getting a little car sick..." Ichigo announced to Rukia, "Can we switch seats so I can sit by the window."

"Sure... Wimp."

"Whatever.. I'm not in the mood to argue right now."

"No!" Keigo mentally screamed, but then began to feel queasy. "Teacher... I'm going to sit by you.. I'm feeling sick..." he whined as he dragged himself to the teacher.

"Look at the bright side Ichigo. You're not the only queasy one."

"Stupid Keigo." he groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Parking_ _Stop_

"Hurry up already... Everyone's getting back on the bus!"

"I'm trying... The vending machine doesn't want my money!"

"It's doesn't like rich people money. That's why."

"I don't know if that was supposed to be a complement or an insult..."

"I'm not quite sure myself, but here I'll get it for you." he said as he grabbed a dollar/yen from his pocket. Ichigo put it through the vending machine and press the numbers.

"Chocolate milk in a juice box?!"

"You always drink chocolate milk!"

"Not in a juice box!"

"It's just a juice box! Stop being so picky!"

"I'm not that I'm picky!" she screamed, but then toned down her voice, "I just can't ever get the straw through the hole."

"Are you serious..." her kind friend paused for a few seconds, but then pointed and laughed at her. "Shut up! We're going to be late for the bus!" Rukia groaned as she dragged Ichigo to the bus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shortly after_

"Since my first plan failed, I'm just going to ask her to sit by me on the trip home."

"That's not until the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, then how about watch the fireworks with me."

"There won't be any."

"Gah! Ask her to hang out with me?"

"Ichigo's going to tag along to. He acts as if he were her older brother or even a boyfriend."

"Don't say that!" Keigo exclaimed, "Then, I'll ask her to go on a roller coaster ride with me!"

"We're going to an Edo era town. Don't Tokyo Disney."

"Fine. I'll just ask to play cards with her! Yeah!" Keigo got up and walked to where Rukia was sitting on the bus. He stopped and then walked back to Mizuiro. "They're sleeping.."

"What?" The both of them were soundly sleeping.

"Arisawa-san..." Keigo whined to Tatsuki, "Can you wake them up?"

"You should know Ichigo better than that by now."

"What?" "Only his father can wake him up." Tatsuki explained.

"Oh yeah... What about Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki walked up to Rukia and started poking her with a stick. 'Geez, it's almost as if they were the same person.' she thought to herself.

Tatsuki went back to Keigo and explained to him that she wouldn't wake up either. "I've got a plan!" Ishida said out of nowhere.

"What is it?" they all asked. "If they don't wake up," he began, "We should leave them. Imagine how pissed off Kurosaki would be."

They all laughed and agreed to the terms.

"Hey, I was thinking." Mizuiro started, "If they do wake up, we should all ditch them at the same time."

"Why?!" Keigo asked furiously, he really wanted to hang out with Rukia.

"Because it would be funny and bring them closer together."

"But I want to be with Kuchiki-san.."

"But wouldn't you want them to be together?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but during IchiRuki season!"

"IchiRuki season?" they all pondered.

"Yeah, right now it's RukiKeg season. New Year's Eve is IchiRuki time."

"Um, okay.. Whatever..." Ishida thought.

"So who's game?" Mizuiro asked his friend. They all agreed except for Keigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Inoue-san, Arisawa-san. Are you okay with this?" The boy asked sincerely.

"Yeah." Orihime said sweetly.

"Orihime...?" Tatsuki pondered on why she'd agree to something that'd take her chances with Ichigo away. "It's okay Tatsuki. Really." Tatsuki agreed and the plan was settled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out that the two did wake up and they were going with Mizuiro's plan.

"Ready.. One, two, three."

"Oh look Tatsuki! A curry store!" Orhime exclaimed as she dragged Tatsuki with her.

"Archery!" Ishida was excited and ran to the field.

Chad walked away to a lady walking a very cute little dog.

Keigo was still being bratty about the plan. So Mizuiro pushed him into the river. "Oh no Keigo! You fell! I need to safe you and get you a dry pair of clothing." he said very unconvincing wise.

"Kuchiki-san..."

"I know.." "We've been ditched." they said together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orihime, is there something wrong..?" Tatsuki asked as she looked her friend in the eyes, "You seem a little down and you did look sad after you convinced me to go with this plan. What's wrong?"

"I give up Tatsuki. I can't win.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurosaki-kun. I can't win him against someone like Kuchiki-san." she began, "She's pretty, strong, smart, witty, cunning, funny, they have so much in common, and they get along so well that it's almost frightening. How can I compete with that? I've known him for so long and yet, I still can't keep a steady conversation with him."

"Orihime you are all those things too and more. Besides, Ichigo probably thinks of her as more like a sister than a girlfriend. He also isn't really the kind of guy to show public affection or affection to begin with. He probably does like you and that why he can't talk to you for a long time. It's because he's shy."

"You're right Tatsuki.. Hah! Where did my usually optimism go?! Ha ha ha. I'm silly... and hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Your'e always hungry." Tatsuki laughed, but still, she couldn't help but think that maybe Orihime was right. Could it be that Ichigo really did like Rukia?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH-CHOO!"

"You sneeze so loud... Geez, and cover your mouth." Rukia complained as Ichigo randomly sneezed.

"I think that someone is talking about me.. My ear is starting to itch..."

"It's all in your head.. Stupid.. Hey look a carrier man! Let's go for a ride Ichigo!"

"Absolutely Not!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"And embarrassing! I don't want anyone to see us riding that thing!"

"No one will you see! He's too fast for anyone to see you."

"He's human! The most he can go it 20 miles per hour!"

"Just come with me.." Rukia ended while dragging the reluctant Ichigo with her. She paid the carrier man and the got in for a ride.

"This is so cool!" the black haired girl rejoiced as they were being carried 20 miles per hour.

"This is _not _cool." Ichigo began, "Hey.. Can you go any faster?" The question made the carrier guy's eyes shine deviously and he went faster, "Holy crap! 55 mph! 68! 75! 80! Are you even human?!" he began to panic as the carrier man increased his speed, while Rukia was having the time of her life. "Our carrier man is the best!" she exclaimed, "He's faster than Philip Reid! You are number one! Whoooo!"

"What?! Someone used my word!" a man wearing aviator sunglasses shouted, "She's in that carrier chart!" he ran to a kid and took his bike, "Borrowing! Whooooo!" He quickly caught up to them.

"Oh my god! Hard Gay! It's Hard Gay Ichigo!" (1)

"Yes, it is Hard Gay, but why are you offering him strawberries?" Ichigo quickly asked her. She was confused about what he was saying. "Hello.. This is going to be on t.v. and you're calling me by my first name!" he whispered to her. "Oh that's right.. Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the excitement.." she apologized whispering.

"Is their something wrong you two?" Hard Gay asked.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong. Why are you hunting us down?"

"I was doing my show about--" Not paying attention to where he was going he ran into a telephone pole. "Accident! Whooo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(They pulled over)_

"Okay, now where was I?" the man paused, "Oh yeah! I was doing a show about" he stopped to whisper to Rukia, "a straight guy's reaction to yaoi!"

"Ha ha, you're so silly Hard Gay."

'What's the secret about...?' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Are you two going out?"

"Are you kidding? I'm too good for this dandelion!" (Insert audience laughter)

"Awe.." he said as he got closer to Ichigo, "She doesn't like you that way.. I'm starting to question if you're good enough for me too? But heck! Will you go out with me?" he smiled nudging Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'd rather not."

"Rejected... Whooo... Come with me, both of you!"

(Change of scene)

"Now sonny, pick out a book and open it to any page."

"Why...?"

"Just do it! It'll be fun!" he said shaking his hips. "If it's make you stop shaking your hips." Ichigo groaned and slowly grabbed on of the books and opened it to a page. He quickly closed it and dropped it on the table. He then walked away.

"Ha ha! That was CUTE!" Hard Gay exclaimed. He shook Rukia's hand and ran away. 'Heh... That was kind of cute.' she thought to herself and chased after him.

"Aw, Ichigo lighten up. He was justing having fun." Rukia told him after she caught up with him.

"Whatever.." the boy groaned.

"You're just mad because he tried to hit on you."

"That was just creepy.." he said looking to the side grossed out.

"You're acting so cute right now." Rukia said as she walked in front of him.

"What..?"

"Oh nothing," she turned around and her phone notified her that she had an e-mail; she read it, "I'll be right back. Stay right here. I need to go over there."

"Why? Who was that from?"

"My brother. He wanted to know how I was doing. He worries too much."

"Okay, but why do you need to go there without me?"

"I'm a girl, okay. I don't need to have a reason." she replied with an ominous tone and walked toward the restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone." she said as she approached all of her friends, "What did you called me over here for Kojima-kun?"

"We were just wondering how things were going between you and Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Rukia-chan. Stop acting so dense. Why do you think that we left you two alone."

"Oh I see.. Well, nothing is going between us because I don't like him."

"You don't like him?" Tatsuki asked trying to hide her happiness.

"No. I like Kamenashi Kazuya!"

"Kuchiki-san... Kazuya is a singer and actor..." Ishida informed her.

"I know.." she smiled.

"I highly doubt that you'll meet him."

"You never know." she paused, "Hey all of you have known Kurosaki-kun for a while right?"

"Yeah.." they all said.

"Well, obviously I haven't know him for a long time and I was wondering if you could tell me about his childhood."

"Why?" Mizuiro asked.

"Because I highly doubt that as a child he always had that scowl."

"Well, when Mizuiro, Chad, Bozo, and I met Ichigo he already had that scowl." Ishida told her.

"Yeah.. Hey! Who are you calling Bozo?!" Keigo was angry.

"You, who else?!" The two continued to bicker in the background.

"What about you Arisawa-san?"

"Yeah! Aaaask whhhhaaallleee aaaaboouut IIIIIchigooo!"

"I don't understand anything you're saying."

"It's because I'm using a bad accent." She punched him in the face and sat in a different table with Rukia and Orihime.

"So you want to know about Ichigo's 24/7 scowl huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Let's see... I first met him when he was.. Geeh, I don't really remember. It's been so long, but I do remember the first time I saw him was at the old doujou that I went to. He has insanely bright orange hair, he came with an unbelievably beautiful mother and smiling unbelievably wide. He was so skinny and goofy."

"Goofy, Kurosaki-kun?! Get out!"

"I'm serious! He looked so weak," she started to laugh, "In fact, he was weak. I would always make him cry by beating him with one swing of my fist! Less than 10 seconds and WAM! He was down for the count crying like a baby."

"You're terrible!" Rukia said laughing with Tatsuki. Orihime didn't find it very funny though.

"But, even if he was crying, he'd stop the moment he saw his mother and smiled right away. To be honest, I used to hate that about him. He was such a mama's boy. But," her voice began to soften, "five years afterwards, his mom died."

"Oh my god.. So that's it... Isn't it?"

"Yeah.. The day after, he didn't go to school. Instead, he'd go to where his mother died and search for her endlessly. It was so sad watching him. I hated seeing him like that.. The once optimistic child..."

"I'm sorry.."

"But, yeah. That's pretty much it. He's gotten better now. Heck, he's been happier since you came. He smiles and laughs more. Probably because you pick on him so much."

"It's what I do.." she laughed, "but Arisawa-san?"

"Yeah..?"

"What's Kurosaki-kun afraid of?"

"I don't know really... Cats, maybe.."

"AH-CHOO!"

"I know that sneeze.." Rukia said as the three turned around. Ichigo was right behind them.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun.."

"I knew someone was talking about me.." he glared, "What are you guys saying about me huh? Making up rumors?"

"No of course not! Hey look at the time Orihime and I made an appointment for.. something. I'll see you later Ichigo!"

"Kuchiki-san...?" She just laughed sheepishly scratching her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days later._

"Why did you bring me to the band room Kuchiki-san?"

"Because it's the creepiest room in the school in the," she turned the lights off, "in that dark."

"And you point?"

"Fear of dark, no."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." she assured him, "Hey Ichigo. Do you like dogs?"

"Yes. Where that dog come from?"

"What dog?" she shooed it away, "Cats?"

"AH-CHOO! Kind of... but I'm allergic to them."

Rukia groaned at her failed attempts, "Spiders?"

"Sure."

"Nothing's working!" she groaned to herself.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, whatever it is. I'm leaving." he said as he approached the door, but on the way their he knocked over a case with an instrument in it. The case opened and the instrument jump out and rolled in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Are you okay? Why did you stop moving?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality and ran behind Rukia. "It's evil!" he exclaimed.

"A flute... You... are afraid of.. flutes..?"

"Am not!"

"There's a flute behind you.." she dryly said.

"Where?!"

"I was kidding, you liar."

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone or Keigo will make my life like hell." Rukia assured him that she wouldn't. "Come on, let's go and you can tell me about your 'flute story' on the way home." she sighed. "What about that accursed thing?" he quivered pointed to the flute on the floor. "Just leave it. It's not going to kill you..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them where walking home from school.

"So basically, every night, before I went to sleep, my dad was play the flute _horrible_."

"And that's why you're afraid of flutes?" Rukia questioned.

"No.. One night, while he was playing it horrible, he dropped it and it landed right next to me. It was so long, cold, and frightening.."

"Okay. You're weird."

"Coming from you."

"Retard." she commented, punching him in the gut. Before they knew it, they were already at Rukia's house. "Just go to your house and have a good night's rest." And she closed her door to her house waving sweetly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. If you didn't know. Hard Gay is a funny Japanese comedian, who is... well, gay. Ha ha. He's so silly. I even made up a Captain Planet parody song about him. If you want it I'll send it to you. Just tell me in a review, but I'm not 100 percent done with it yet.


	9. I'm so sorry everyone!

Ah! I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. I spelled "here" wrong in chapter eight and other things! -glares at her own stupidity- I should have checked before posting it.. but I was in a hurry since it took so long for me to post it.. So again.. I'm really sorry.. Is this post too short..?

Well, um. Yeah. Hello everyone. Thank you so much for still reading my fan fiction even though I took decades to post the eighth chapter. I'm going to try harder to write more chapter and I promise to check it before posting it so you won't have to read those stupid errors ever again.


	10. The Ninth

**Author's Note: **I find it kind of funny that more people viewed the A/N than chapter eight. Lawl. Well, here we go. No ownage of Bleach or its characters what so ever or any other character that will/would be mentioned along the story.

Man have I been having an awful month..

Former Chapter 9: "Oh noes! Spelling errors! Rawr!" (I'll delete it evenutally...)

I can never remember how to spell Mizuiro's name. I always have to copy and paste it. xD

**Please review it, even if you hate it. : D (How else am I supposed to improve?)**

Whoo! Right before Christmas. Sweet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo POV:

Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a freshman in class one-three. Three months ago, a girl named Rukia Kuchiki had moved in and well, there's never a dull moment with her. Those months seem so short seeing how much fun we have been having. And before we knew it, Christmas was creeping it's way up, and winter break it was. So what does Ichigo Kurosaki do before Christmas, you ask? Well... this year, he's being forced to shop by a munchkinlander for his "Secret Santa." That idiot Keigo decided that he wants to have a Christmas party, again and play Secret Santa. Even though he's not Christian, and so Ichigo is being forced to shop at the shopping with his midget friend. Which is just great, but the thing is.. I don't know how to shop for presents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

It was right after school, Rukia and Ichigo were walking around the shopping center to go Secret Santa shopping. Rukia looked at each store, awed, wondering what she should get for her Secret Santa. Ichigo was walking beside her looking a little zoned out, staring at the wall looking concentrated.

"Hey Ichigo. What do you want for Christmas?" the petite black haired girl asked her friend who was clearly lost in thought. She pouted, "KUROSAKI-KUUUN! Answer me! What are you doing narrating your life?! Heey!"

The orange haired boy realized that he was being called and answered with a lazy expression "Er, what?"

"I asked you what you wanted for Christmas.."

"Oh, err, I don't really want anything.." he scratched his head.

"Nothing?! Come on.. You have to want something..."

"Why the sudden interest? Did you get me as your Secret Santa.. person or something?" he grinned deviously.

"No. I just wanted to get you a gift.. What's so wrong about that?"

"Well, you're probably planning to get me something that will poison me, embarrass me, or you're my Secret Santa. Which one is it?"

"I'm not your Secret Santa!"

"So you're scheming something. Oh very cunning, but I saw through your scheme."

"I am not plotting anything!" she protested.

"Then you ARE my Secret Santa. I should have known.. You're a wily one." He took a detective pose.

"I'm not your Secret Santa!"

"Yes, you are! Let me see your card."

She looked at her pocket and covered it with her hand., "No way!"

"Why not?!"

"I've never done Secret Santa with friends before, and showing you my card would ruin the fun.."

"Awe.." he paused, "Let me see your card!" he put his hand out.

"What kind of friend _are_ you?!"

"The kind who wants to see your card. Now give it to me!" his hand still out, demanding the card.

"Like hell I will!"

"Don't make me use force." he warmed taking a ninja pose.

"We're in the shopping center and with your orange hair, anything you do would look like sexual harassment.." she gave him a smart ass look.

"Well, I'll tickle you anyways!" Ichigo created a claw pose with his hands and slowly approached Rukia with a devious look on his face. She slowly backed away from him stuttering, "T-that ridiculous. I'm not ticklish." He didn't believe her and got closer and closer. Rukia ran away and pointed to her friend, "Don't you dare Ichigo!" He ignored her, ran towards her, and tickled her. She laughed hysterically, pleeding him to stop between breaths. "Tell me who your Secret Santa is and I'll stop." Ichigo told her. "Never!" she breathed. Rukia began to back up trying to get away, but instead she tripped and brought Ichigo with her. They met each other's eyes Ichigo turned bright red, causing Rukia to laugh at him. Ichigo looked to his side and chuckled, "You lame. You dropped your card." Ichigo rejoiced and crawled towards the card. The black haired girl wanted to yell at him not to, but she was too busy thinking about how silly he looked crawling. He grabbed the card which read Keigo.

"Keigo?!" he pondered.

"Yeah, you disappointed that it ain't you?" she asked.

"No, it's just that.." he got his card out, "I got Keigo too."

She paused with a blank expression, ".. We should have known. After all, it was _his_ idea." Ichigo agreed completely. He called his friends, excluding Keigo, and told them to meet at the shopping center. The plan is to redo the drawing, leaving Keigo out just for the hell of it. After Ichigo made all his phone calls, he and Rukia began to walk to the meeting spot. "Come on.. Tell me what you want..." she pleaded. "Seriously, I don't want anything. I'm not materialistic.." Ichigo told her. " "Well aren't we noble..?" she pouted as she tripped him with her leg. He fell like a brick and Rukia ran away, forcing him to chase after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas day in the afternoon.

"ICHIGO! Almost time for your friend's Christmas party!! Are you going to kiss a girl under the _mistletoe_ tonight?" Isshin eagerly asked his son.

"Not like I'd want to..." Ichigo groaned.

"I thought you got over that 'girls are icky' phase a long time ago..."

"I did.."

"Hm.. That makes me wonder if you're gay.."

"What..?"

"If you were gay, that'd be okay.." he began to sing but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Hey! NO! Don't go all Avenue Q'ing on me!"

"But you loved singing 'Here On Who' when you were little.."

"That was from Seussical.."

"Oh.." he paused to think, but then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it!"

"No. It's for me. My friend and I are going to walk there together. She doesn't know how to get there and I don't want her getting lost." he began walking to the door, "There's nothing more to it at all! Yes, she's a girl, but she is definitely not my type. So don't go assuming **anything**, got it?!"

"Okay." his father just stood there smiling.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He then tried to cover as much of the door as he could and opened it. "Merry Christmas!" Rukia cheered as she first laid eyes on Ichigo. She was wearing a short Christmas Santa dress, ear muffs, and red Christmas boots. Ichigo thought that she looked so cute that he began to blush. "Merry Christmas." he said softly. "Is your house really warm? Because your face is red.." Rukia chuckled.

"Oh um yeah.." he tried to cover up the fact that he was blushing while his father was in the background screaming 'Oh goodness! Why is it so damn cold in this house?!', "Shut up old man!" he turned his head to scream, making Rukia laugh. "Come on. Let's go.." he murmured as he grabbed his Secret Santa's present and left the door.

"Hey, I got you something. When you drop me off at the end of the day, I'll give it for you, kay?"

"Oh yeah, I got you something too, but I left it in my room... I'll have to get it on the way to your house."

"You got me something?! That's unexpected! Is it something that will kill me?"

"No, it's something to make you taller!" he laughed, but then Rukia socked him in the stomach.

"I should have seen that coming. You know I was kidding right?"

"I know." she grinned, "But it's fun."

"Oh, but for who?!"

"Me! Duh, silly."

"Tch, obviously." The two finally reached Keigo's apartment and entered the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered the house, Rukia was embarrassed. She was the only one festively dressed.

"I guess I over did it on dressing up, huh?" she chuckled.

"No, it's okay.." his voice grew softer, "You look cute anyways.." He began to blush again.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.." he looked away from her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing since you're _blushing_!" she teased, pointing at him.

"I'm not blushing!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mizuiro, the plan it to get Kuchiki-san under the mistletoe so that I can kiss her! Got it!" Keigo told his black haired friend.

"Whatever you say Keigo."

"All right! So when is she coming...?" he began to whine.

"She's been here, and she's argue with Ichigo, as usual."

"What?! She's already been here! We must go to her at once!" Keigo grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him to Rukia and Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon. Tell me! You know you want to. Did you compliment me?"

"I already said that it was nothing! Okay?! Just drop it!"

"Awe, you're no fun." she pouted.

"Having a lover's quarrel again? You two are more fun than a barrel of monkeys." Mizuiro smiled sweetly, making Keigo panic in the background.

"Oh Kojima-kun... You know it's not like that. He's more of a... brother."

"Riiight." the black hair boy sarcastically replied.

"Anyways, Merry Christmas to both of you. Thank you for inviting me Asano-kun."

"No! Thank you for coming! You look so beautiful!!"

"Thank you." she curtsied, "At least some people are willing to compliment me."

"I'm willing to compliment you 24/7!" he cheerful said, grabbing her hand and kissed it.

"All right lover boy." Ichigo said grabbing Rukia away from Keigo, "This little missy is thirsty. So I'm going to take to her to get a drink." He ended walking away with her.

"But Ichigo.. I'm not thirsty."

"Yes you are.." He insisted still leading her to the snack table. "Whatever... Weirdo."

"Walkie-Talkies!" Keigo exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of walkie-talkies.

"Come again...?" Mizuiro asked, puzzled.

"This is how we are going to communicate to initiate the plan."

"Mmmkay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juice boxes.. Seriously.." Rukia groaned staring at the table, "Does god hate me?"

"Nah. It's just because Keigo's sister doesn't trust him with a punch bowl." Ichigo explained.

"She's a wise woman." she said and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay.. This is perfect. Here she comes, walking." Keigo said into the walkie-talkie to Mizuiro, "When she is next to the 'x' mark, which just appeared there out of nowhere and nobody will notice it, that's when you push her." Mizuiro nodded and began to approach her.

"Ready, now. 3, 2, 1."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's coming.." she said to herself.

"What?" Ichigo was confused.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sacrifice yourself!" she screeched

"Hold on, what?" Rukia quickly pulled Ichigo to her side for him to get pushed by Mizuiro. He went flying and landed directly under the mistletoe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-san. What a coincident meeting you under the mistletoe." Keigo said as he appeared from the other side of the wall with a rose and sparkles, "I-Ichigo?!"

"No, it's Kyo Sohma.. Of course it's me!" he replied with an angry tone.

"W-w-what are you doing here?! Kuchiki-san was supposed to be here! Hence, the sparkles! Not you! I don't want to kiss _you._"

"Don't say it like that! You make it seem like _I_ want to kiss _you_!"

"Hey everyone I just heard Kurosaki-kun say that he wants to kiss Asano-kun, and they are under the mistletoe!" Rukia shouted to get everyone's attention, "Maybe they should kiss."

"No, it's not like that at all!" Ichigo shouted, "I hate you!" he pointed to his lovely friend who was curtseying.

"Well, shouldn't they?!" she cheered. The others started to chant 'Kiss, kiss, kiss' in the background.

"So what exactly were you planning to do, eh Kojima-kun?" Rukia smiled kindly to the boy.

"Oh, it's nothing Rukia-chan. Don't worry about it." he smiled back.

"If you say so."

"I don't think so... There's no way that I'm going to kiss Keigo!" Ichigo protested against the chanters.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not kissing Ichigo!"

"Well, you two are standing together under the mistletoe, and tradition states that the two who are under it _must_ kiss." Rukia lectured to them.

"There has to be some exception.."

"No exceptions!"

"What are you scared, Ichigo?" Tatsuki teased.

"Even you Tatsuki?!" he whined.

"C'mon kiss!" They all constantly chanted for the two to kiss. It had gone on for so long, Ichigo finally cracked.

"Will it make you all shut the fuck up?!"

"Yes!" they all grinned.

He groaned, "I can't believe I'm doing this.." he hesitantly leaned closer to Keigo, "This does not leave Keigo's house got it?!" They are shook their heads, Ichigo leaned closer, and gave Keigo a small kiss on the cheek. They both screamed, Keigo ran to wash his cheek off with burning hot water and Ichigo rubbing his lips on the carpet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the big commotion, they all began to open their Secret Santa gifts. Ichigo gave Chad a poster of a famous boxer. Chad gave Tatsuki a robo-panda. Tatsuki gave Rukia a gift card, yes the obvious way to tell someone you don't really know them all too well. Rukia gave Orihime a cat stuffed animal, and Orihime gave Ichigo a jack in the box. Ishida got a big box of thread. Keigo was whining and complain about how he did not get a present from anyone

"Wait, why did I get a present?" Ishida asked himself out loud.

"I know, and you were being so bad ass when you sacrificed yourself so that the drawing would be even." Ichigo sarcastically commented.

"Well, yes of course" he snorted while hitching his glasses, "but I am grateful to whomever was so kind as to buy this ravishing gift for I."

"For I..?"

"Yes."

"Whatever dude."

"Why, oh _why_ didn't I get anything?!" Keigo whined crawling on the floor to Ichigo.

"Shut up Keigo!" the two boys screamed.

...and after, they all hung out, watched a movie, played games, sang karaoke, ate food, and the party was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you have fun?" Ichigo asked his smiling friend as they were walking home.

"Yeah, I really did. Did you have fun with Asano-kun?" she looked at him deviously, nudging his arm with her elbow.

"That's not funny." he stared at her blankly.

"Or is it?"

"No." he snapped.

"Awe, lighten up.." He looked at her and gave her a big, fake grin.

She glared at him and said, "Okay, now you're scaring me." Ichigo looked away, crossed his arms and grunted. Rukia just laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached Ichigo's house. Ichigo quickly went inside and grabbed Rukia's present.

"Here you go missy." he handed her the box.

Rukia smiled and opened the box. Inside the box was a purple diamond rabbit pendant attached to a white-gold chain. "It's so cute." she smiled, "How did you know I liked rabbits?"

"Because you're always drawing them when you're zoning out."

"Oh, ha ha... That's right.." she sighed, "Thank you Ichigo.." she said sweetly and hugged her friend.

Ichigo looked upward, blushing and said, "All right.. Let's get you home shorty.."

She let go of him and began to walk towards her house. "You're lucky that you got me a nice gift." she told him, smiling. He chuckled softly and followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again why we're climbing the door to your background?" he asked as his petite friend was climbing the door.

"My brother is really religious and doesn't like the idea of me celebrating Christmas." she explained as she landed, waiting for her friend to climb over, "I know weird, huh? So I snuck out with that ladder. See?" she pointed to the ladder.

"You like climbing from height places don't you?"

"Yep." she smiled and climbed the escape ladder up to her room. She returned momentarily and gave Ichigo his gift. He opened it, but what was inside surprised him.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" she asked innocently.

"It-it-it's..." he stuttered frantically.

"A flute?"

"Yes.." he whispered in a hoarse tone.

"Well, this is my way of saying, 'Next time, tell me what you want.'" she smiled. Ichigo stood there speechless, pointing to box.

"Oh.. your real present is under the flute" she told him as she closed the box, "and cardboard. And the card is inside the flute. Have fun getting your gift. Now off you go." She gave him a soft shove and he walked away, stiffly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo my boy! Did you get yourself into a mistletoe mishap?!" his happy father asked him as his son entered the door.

"Actually... I did.."

"Really?! What happened?!"

"I'd really prefer not to talk about it, but I got a flute for Christmas... A flute.."

"Hm.. Maybe you should start telling people about your flute story."

"Maybe I shouldn't have.." he thought to himself out loud.

"What was that my boy?"

"Nothing... but my real gift is under the flute."

"Want me to get it for you?"

"No!" he screamed, "What to do..." he paced around the room, "I want my gift, but I'm to scared to open it..." he scratched his head in frustration and started thinking in his head, 'That bitch... She knows my weakness and uses it against me. I know! I'll put it in my closet and open it when I finally get the courage to open it.. Which will probably be never, but oh well...'

"Maybe you should see the wizard.."

'Yeah the wizard..', he then paused and looked at his father. "Get out of my head, you old man!" he screamed kicking his father and went to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I had fun writing Ishida's dialogue. Sha-bam!


	11. The Tenth

A/N: Thank you to those for are reviewing, favoring, and setting this story on alert. This makes me very happy. : ) and thank you to those are lurking and just reading. You guys are great too. : )

So the absolute most **coolest** thing happened to me on gaia, jigsaw. I met "lokijuu105," who is a big fan of mine. He was so uber cool! Quite possibly the coolest person I've met on gaia. He tried to help me with chapter, but what he suggested didn't really fit with what I had plan for the story at the moment. I appreciated his effort though! : ) So if want, stop by my gaia profile and find out who the crazy lady behind the text really is, and don't be afraid to say hi. I won't bite! :D (I don't sign on all too much anymore though.)

--This chapter is **way** over due. Reason I have been super busy.. Winter dance show, 4th week- final, art projects, school, spring dance show, etc. Also, . . . . I'm not all too interested in Bleach anymore. I've moved on.. Don't worry, I'll still continue. And boy have my previous chapters been corny. xD!

"No.. Get that flute away from me.. No!" Ichigo screamed in terror while still asleep. "Get it away!" He was then waken by his cell phone.

"What?!" he answered the phone with an annoyed tone. "It's me!! Keigo! I'm having a New Year's Party again and I want you to invite Rukia-chan!"

"Why don't you invite her yourself? And don't address her in such a formal way!" that idiot Keigo never could do anything on his own.

"Protective much? and I don't have her number," he whined, "and you're always with her. So I'm sure you wouldn't mind!"

"I'm not protective.." Ichigo said while scratching his head, "You better not be planning to do anything with her."

"Oh, but of course not." Anyone would find that hard to believe, but nonetheless the orange haired boy agreed. If he tried anything, he could just beat the living crap out of him. After hanging up, Ichigo realized that he didn't have her number either! Oh well, she always seemed to pop out of nowhere, so he decided to wait and go back to sleep.

"Ichigo! I-CHI-GO!" a voice cried out from the window. Wait, the window.?Who in their right mind would be at the window?!

It was Rukia clinging on the window screaming for help. The teen got up slowly and help her into the room.

"Why the hell were you trying to climb into my window?!" he asked angrily, pointing to the window.

"Practicing!" she smiled.

"For what?!" He asked her. Seriously, what was she plotting?

"You'll see." she answered.

"Well, since your here. Wanna go to Keigo's New Year's Party?" he asked very apathetically.

"Ew! Are you asking me on a date?! I refuse!"

"What?! No don't flatter yourself! It's not like that!" the orange strawberry screamed, "That idiot called me this morning and told me to invite you. Since he's too dumb to do anything for himself. That's all. I swear."

"Well, in that case, sure. I haven't been to one9 before. And you should consider yourself lucky to go on a date with me."

"Yeah, on April Fool's, maybe." She quickly kicked him in the face for his witty reason. He really should have seen that coming though.

"Stupid." she added after she returned her foot.

"So what exactly do people do during New Year parties?"

"Well, what we do is meet at a shrine to draw fortunes, go back to Keigo, hang out, count down the new year, and watch fireworks." he explained.

"That's sound cool." Rukia smiled.

"Kuchiki-san! Ichigo! You two finally came! You came together.. Just like Christmas."

"Because we live right next to each other?" Ichigo hissed at Keigo.

"Riiiiiight."

"Keigo, you're an idiot."

"Kuchiki-san, let's go get our fortunes!" Keigo says happily while grabbing her hand and running to the prayer bell.

Afterwards, they all went to the bell, rang it, and gave their prayers. Then, they drew a fortune from the stall, tied it to a tree, and went back to Keigo's house.

As they all walked into the door, Keigo pulled Ichigo to the side.

"What?" he groaned.

"Okay Ichigo. We're going to play one round of spin the bottle. I made it so that when you spin it lands on Kuchiki-san."

"What?! Why?! and how?"

"Does it matter? Point is, okay there's no point! Mizuiro and Chad are in on the plan. So yeah." he pointed to the two who were giving a thumbs up.

"I don't want to kiss her though!" Ichigo whined, "and don't you like her."

"I do, but it's IchiRuki season."

"What kind corny named season is that?"

"Do I have to explain the schedule to everyone?!"

"No. That's okay Keigo. Seeing that it's from your mind.. I'd rather not.."

Keigo walked away from Ichigo and faced the crowd. "Hey everyone it's time for our once a year, spin the bottle event."

"We've never had such an event before." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Shut up! Yes we have! Mizuiro, draw the name of the victim."

"Victim..?" Ichigo pondered in his mind.

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro annouced.

"All right, Ichigo!" Keigo exclaimed.

"But I don't want--" was all he could say before Keigo dragged him to the circle.

"You just want to kiss him again, don't you?" Ishida teased.

"No I don't! Shut your mouth sewing man! Spin Ichigo!"

He groaned in defeat, got up hesitantly, and spun the bottle. He closed his eyes, nervous, he knew who it was going to land on. As predicted, it landed on Rukia. She was shocked, obviously oblivious to Keigo's plot. Ichigo was so nervous that he let out a shock expression also, amazed that it worked. He had to put on an act. His image was too important to him.

"No way!" he said making an "x" with his arms.

"Are you scared?" Rukia taunted.

"No, I'm not scared! W-why would _I _be scared?" he stuttered.

"I'm pretty sure you have had a lot of experience. Unless.." she paused, "this is your first time..?"

"What?! Of course it isn't! I'm 'the Great Ichigo'! I make 'nerd' look hot!" he point to himself with a big smile, but who was he kidding? This was going to be his first kiss and he really didn't know what to do at all. What made it worst is that there may be a possibility that this is not Rukia's first kiss. If he were a bad kisser, she'd never let him hear the end of it. Just how is he going to get himself out of this embarrassment?

"Then what are you waiting for Ichigo?!" Keigo whined impatiently breaking him away from his thoughts.

"I'm building.. dramatic tension. But just to let you know, I'm an amazing kisser!"

"Stop bragging and kiss her, dumb ass." Ishida complained.

Ichigo turned bright red. "Uh. Yes, well, let's get to it then. Shall we?" he said before he got up, giving Keigo a dirty look. He murmured curses as he dragged himself to Rukia and sat himself in front of her with a very embarrassed glare. He slowly leans and kisses her on the cheek. Causing both of them to blush lightly.

"There, all done! Who wants to do some karaoke?" he said rapidly.

"Ichigo! That doesn't count!"

"What the hell do you want from me Keigo?!"

"It has to be on the _lips._"

'Damn you Keigo...' he cursed in his mind and leaned in slowly again.

"Wait! It has to be romantic."

"Go to hell.."

He didn't know what to do know. He didn't know anything about being _romantic_.

He put his hand on her cheek and slid it down to her chin. Then rose her head, made slight eye contact, and kissed her softly, just like the trailers for movies. After a few seconds, he decided that he should stop. She was probably really pissed. He backed up a little bit trying to part their lips. She stopped him by pulling his shirt in. Ichigo was shocked, but he decided to go with the flow.

Soon after, without knowing it, he roamed his tongue around her teeth. Shocked, she let out a gasp opening her mouth. She didn't know why, but she wanted more of the orange-haired boy. And so, they were sucked into a passionate, yet innocent kiss.

"Are you about done?!" Tatsuki hissed knowing that her best friend was feeling uncomfortable.

Regaining conscious of what they were doing, they parted their lips and blushed. Rukia then noticed that she still had a handful of his shirt in her hand and let go, turning a darker shade of red.

Keigo and Mizuiro were giggling in the back; Chad still emotionless. Rukia then started to chuckle lightly.

"You were on to the plan too?!" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry..?"

"Uh, nothing." He quickly looked away, still blushing, and went back to his seat.

Afterwards, they ate, sang karaoke, played a few games, and counted down to midnight.

After, the count down, they watched the fireworks a little bit and then everyone left. Ichigo and Rukia left together.

"Good bye lovebirds!" Keigo said as they left were leaving, "Don't do something you're going to regret now, okay?!"

"We're not lovebird! And like hell I'd do with her!"

"Riiiiight. Then why are you walking home together?"

"I already why told you when we got here! We lived near to each other. You really are oblivious aren't you?"

"Kuchiki-san, if he tries to do anything to you. Tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." Keigo told Rukia while ignoring what Ichigo had to say.

"Ha ha, all right." she agreed and Keigo closed the door.

"Don't laugh. You'll just encourage him." he said as they walked down the stairs.

"Enlighten up Ichigo, geez." she grin giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He smiled in return.

"Hey.. Sorry about what happened during the...erm, 'game'."

"Oh.. It's okay. I should be sorry."

"Let's just pretend that it never happened."

"Yeah.. That'd be a good idea." she agreed, "by the way."

"What?"

"You stole my first kiss! You owe me BIG TIME!"

"What?! You stole mine too. So I guess we are even!"

"Oh, but I thought you were 'Ichigo the Great' who was an amazing kisser." she giggled.

"Hey, it's '_the Great Ichigo_' and.." he paused, looking away and blushed, "I lied.."

"You're so lame!" she laughed.

"Shut up.." he grumbled.

...and they continued to walk.

"So why are we here.. at this river."

"It's so calm today..." he said looking at the river.

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing..."

"All right.. So why are we here?"

"I just decided to visit here.. every New Year's."

"Why did something happen here?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh." They both grew silent.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're always so nosey.." he said poking her forehead.

"Well, you probably wouldn't tell me anyways." she sighed, "It's probably really personal. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me because, as you know, I too have a secret that I'd probably not tell you. So when you're ready. I'll listen."

"Thanks.." he grinned, "Hey, what's that?" he pointed to the sky.

"What?" she asked curiously. He then pushed her into the river.

"Ichigo! You dumb ass! Just because it's snowing _lightly_ doesn't mean that the water isn't cold!"

He laughed and reach his arm out to help her get out.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the river.

"That's for pushing me into the river!"

"Yeah, real smart! I was going to let you wear my _dry_ jacket when you came out, but wait, It's not dry anymore! What. A. Shame!"

"Well you know what?!"

"What!?" She leaned in really close to him and splashed him with water.

"Oh real mature.." He sarcastically commented. She just stuck her tongue out to his response.

He splashed her back. She laughed and did the same and they continued their little fight.

"My house is closer." he said to break the silence, "I can get you a dry jacket and walk you home. Your brother will probably be mad if you came home wet without something dry to keep you warm."

"Heh, yeah most likely. He'd probably have you killed for pushing me into the water." she laughed. He laughed with her.

"No really." she said with a serious expression.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding.."

"Oh." Ichigo laughed in relief.

"Or am I?" she asking and continued to walk innocently. Ichigo couldn't tell if she was seriously or not. Which totally freaked him out.

All the lights were off in his house. He sighed silently in relief, afraid of what if father would say or do if he brought a girl like her home. Not the mention that she and him were both soaking wet. He opened the door to his house and turned the light on.

"Sit on the couch. I'll be back with a jacket for you to wear." he said as he walk towards the stair.

"ICHIGO!" his father screamed running downstairs, "You're home my boy! and you brought home a friend.. WHO'S A GIRL! A GIRLFRIEND?! Finally at last. She's very pretty. Though, kind of short. _No offense_. Good for you!"

"She's not my--"

"Why are you two wet..?" he interrupted.

"We.. 'fell' into the river and she's not my--"

"You fell into the river! You were really that into the kiss?!" his father blurred making Rukia blush.

"We were not k-kissing! It's not my fault that the grass is slippery! and she's not my girlfriend!"

"Awe, how mean. You're embarrassed about your love for her?"

"I'm not in love!"

"Ah.. Hush my boy. Your sisters are sleeping and hurry let her borrow one of your jackets. She's going to catch a cold." he said.

"You're the loud one!" he said walking to the stairs, "Beside I was about to get her a jacket before you waltzed in." He hurried to his room. Worried about what his father would do.

"So how did you meet Ichigo?" Isshin eagerly asked the petite girl.

"I'm in the same class as him." she answered.

"Oh I see. Do you sit by him?"

"Yes."

"OH!!" his father shinned, "Do you call him by 'Ichigo' or 'Kurosaki-kun'?"

"Uh.. both. At.. times..?" she told him. 'Why is he asking me all these questions so eagerly?'

"_Oh really...?_"

"What did you tell him?" Ichigo sighed and handed her a dry jacket. She noticed that he had a dry one on too.

"Thanks and I told him--"

"She told me that she calls you by your first name! That's so sweet. You two must be very close..."

"I only let her do so because she wouldn't stop bugging me." he said scratching his head.

His father observed her, thinking that she looked so familiar and finally thought of why. "Hey Mrs. Kurosaki." he sang.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"What's your name?"

Ichigo's eye widen. There is no way that he'd let his father know that she is possibly little girl from past. He had to get her out of his house and fast. "Her name is no importance to you." Ichigo snapped while dragging Rukia outside the door with him.

"Why?" his father managed to ask before Ichigo closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell him my name?"

"Trust me, you're better off not letting him know your name." She just shrugged to his answer and they continued to walk to her house.

"Bye. Ichigo." she said when they reached her house.

"See ya, Kuchiki-san."

"I'll give you your jacket back tomorrow, kay? and _please_.. Call me 'Rukia.' I hate that formal crap and hearing you calling 'Kuchiki-san' over and over and over again is getting really tiresome.."

"Heh whatever, _Lu-gi-a_." he said and he walked off with a flick of his wrist.

"It's Ru-ki-a. You need to stop playing pokemon.." She said and gave a small smile.

Rukia walked upstairs and went to her room.

"Welcome home, Rukia."

"Oh brother. You're still up?"

"Yes, I'm finishing up a few things for the business. I will be done soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes..." she grinned, "I did. Thank you for letting me go."

"Why are you wet? Do I need to take care of someone for you?"

"Oh, while I was walking home with my friend, I slipped into the river. Grass can be pretty slippery if you're not careful.."

"Rukia, you're silly... Is that your friend's jacket that you are wearing?"

"Oh yes. It is. He let me borrow it so that I would not catch a cold."

"That was very kind of him. What is his name?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, Ichigo..?"

"Yes brother. Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all. Hurry and change into dry clothes."

"Yes brother." she said and went to her room.


	12. Here We Go

A/N Gah, I'm trying to wrap this up. xD (This probably ruins my entire story..)

If anyone is curious of what I originally had plan for this story, basically filler chapters in the middle, please tell me in a review and I'll make a simple outline of it as my last chapter. :D

Ah! Sorry, I can't remember your username and I'm too lazy too look for it, but things are getting dark.. Again, I apologize, I'm a masochist... nuff said.

Oh, and just pretend we met Renji already.. You'll see. (I planned on them meeting him at his uncle's restaurant that he was working part time at for a short while.)

--

Everyday was a fun day with Rukia. It seemed as if she had change the young Strawberry's life, for the better. Though he'd never admit it, she certainly did. Slowly and slowly the two became closer. Like brother and sister. Actually no.. Could he possibly be falling in love with her, that rabbit fanatic?! Of course not! She's rude, arrogant, very un-lady-like, a bitch, and she sucks at sports. She was Rukia for crying out loud! Definitely not someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So he ignored the thought and wanted to have more fun day with her. Because those days would never end.. Right?

--

"Okay! Raffle!" their teacher said, "I will draw someone's name and they'll get a super cool special prize!"

"I'm going to win!" Ichigo gloated.

"You wish!" Rukia teased.

"And the winner is.." she trailed off rummaging through the box. "Kuchiki, Rukia!"

"In your face Ichigo! ...Kurosaki, Ichigo!" she screamed pointing at his face. Good thing she caught herself calling him by his given name. Clearly she would have been questioned by, well, just about everyone if she let that slip again.

"You win the prize of cleaning the room! Yay! Go you!"

"Awe, darn.. I wanted to clean the room. In my face ahhh...!" he dryly said sarcastically.

"You have to stay after school to clean it. And no Keigo, you cannot stay after school to help. Class is dismissed."

The student all got up to leave. Ichigo said goodbye Rukia and left the door. She thought it was strange that he didn't offer to help her clean or even make fun of her even more. So she looked through the door to see why. She noted that Ichigo was looking at a piece of paper, but who was it from. And why was it more important than making fun of her?!

"You know.. I just realized that this room doesn't need cleaning afte rall!" her teacher hollered to Rukia, "You can leave as soon as you dump those boxes on the roof."

Rukia nodded, grabbed the boxes, and made her way to the door. She approached the door, but she heard voices. Familiar voices. She was curious. So she put the boxes down and opened the door slightly to listen to the conversation.

"Y-you're probably wondering why I'm here..." the girl said.

"Inoue?" Rukia questioned, "and Ichigo?! This is like one of the weird perfect timing that the plot in an anime."

"Yeah.. Kind of.." the boy answered.

"Well, I'm the one who put that note in your desk Kurosaki-kun. because I wanted to tell you that.." she paused for a while, "I l-love you..."

"Inoue..."

The embonyed haired girl was shocked and close the door, silently, but immediately. She should have known. Also, seeing how pretty she is, he'd probably rather have Inoue than her. Wait, why is she so concerned about this. He didn't like her. He had never done anything to make it seem like he did. So why would she be concerned about him not liking her. She could tell that he didn't. So she concluded, but why was she still crying. Why was she crying to begin with? Too many thoughts. She had to get away.

She ran down the stairs, but then ran into someone. Someone was around her?! No! She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She didn't want anyone seeing her so.. so weak. The person she ran into.. Was so.. so comforting and embraced her with a hug.

"Rukia.. Why are you crying..?"

"Renji?!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and wanted to say good-bye. I didn't know where you lived. So I decided to go to your school, but tell me. Why are you crying..?"

"I'm not crying.."

"Don't lie to me. I can see you're crying. You're so beautiful. You shouldn't be crying."

"That was so cheesy.."

"So it was.. I don't like it when you cry though. Tell me why. It'll make you feel better."

She sighed and started crying even more. "I don't know!"

"Rukia.."

--

There was a silence and an awkward tension between the two. Ichigo didn't know what to say in reply. He didn't like her, Inoue. What was he supposed to say? He knew that she was fragile and didn't want her to cry, but he didn't want to tell her a lie. What could a guy do in this situation?

"There's someone else isn't there..?" Orihime finally said.

"Inoue.. Uh.."

"No really.. It's okay... I can tell that you like her."

Ichigo was completely confused. "Her?!" Who was this "her" that she's talking about?

"I see how you involuntarily look at her all the time and blush when she catches you. You always help her, laugh with her, argue with her, hang out with her. She's perfect. She's fearless. I envy her really.."

"Inoue who.."

"No it's okay Kurosaki-kun. You don't have to say anything... I'm glad that I fell in love with you. And I just wanted to let you know that you are a great guy. Even if you, or other people don't think so. You really do have many many positives about you. And you deserve the best. Which would be her. Good bye" she concluded and walked down the stairs. She walked in the opposite hallway from where Rukia and Renji were.

Ichigo felt terrible. He saw her, crying as she felt. There was nothing he could do though. He sighed and walked down the stairs.

--

"Please don't crying Rukia because... because.."

Ichigo recongized that voice. "Renji?!" he thought in his head and followed the voice.

"I love you, Rukia."

So many emotions were going on in Ichigo's mind. Anger, sadness, envy? What was it? He felt like beating the crap out of Renji, but why? No he couldn't though. Not in front of Rukia. He had to stay calm and decided to run home. Run off his.. emotions.

--

The was a heavy atmosphere. All that could be heard were pages turning, pencils writing, and the clocking, ticking. Rukia was at Ichigo's house. Studying for the Physical Science test. She really didn't want to go, but decided to anyways. He didn't know that she say him and Orihime on the roof. So she went to not make anything seem a little off. After all, he was the one who invited her -before what happened- over to study.

"So Rukia.. How was cleaning the classroom?"

"It was all right. The room didn't really need cleaning. So all I had to do was dispose of a few boxes."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't offer to help you clean."

"It's okay.."

The two went back to studying.

"I saw Renji at the school. Before I was about to leave. Did you see him?" Ichigo suddenly said.

"Yeah. He came to visit me. He said that he was leaving tomorrow."

"Are you going to miss him?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's my friend. It's natural to miss a friend when they leave."

"Did you two talk at school?"

"Yeah.."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important.."

"Is that so?" he asked and she confirmed it. "Really?" he didn't know why, but he had to keep pestering her to make her tell him.

"Yes! I'm certain! Why are you concerned about it anyways?! It's not like it's any of your business to know what we talked about!"

"Well, I saw you with him after school! Are you two going out?! When were you planning on telling me this, huh?!"

"Who said we were going out?!"

"Don't give me any shit! I can handle to truth!"

"We're not going out!"

"You two were hugging and he told you that he loved you. Yeah! That spells 'going out' to me! Wouldn't you think so?!"

"Oh what about you and Inoue?! You two on the roof. She told you that she loved you. On the roof! Sounds romantic. And you two passing notes to meet at the roof. Sounds cute! I wish you a happy--"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up! I don't love Renji! Okay?! He's just a friend. He saw me at school cr-- carrying the boxes. I-I tripped and he caught me. Afterward, he told me something that he's been meaning to tell me, but I don't feel the same way about him! Got it?!" Keep it together now. Don't cry.. Don't cry.. She thought to herself, holding back her tears.

"Well, that goes the same for me! I don't like Inoue back either! We're just friends! She's not the one I like!"

"Well, who do you like then?!"

"You!" he covered his mouth quickly after answering. "I need to get back to studying..." he ended sitting in his chair.

There was an awkward silence.

"Here..!" Rukia suddenly said handing him an envelope, "a friend forced me to write this.. It took me a while to figure out the right time to give it to you. I guess now is the time. Good-bye Ichigo."

She walked out of the door leaving him with a blank expression and an envelope.

He was dying to open the envelope. But he was scared. What was there to be scared of? She just confirmed that she liked him in return, in a sense. He was unsure of himself, but opened it anyways. Just what did the future have in stored fir him?

--

See above A/N if you're wondering about Renji.


End file.
